The Trans-Human Saga: Part 3-Declaration of War
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: The Trans-Human Saga continues! And our heroes face new threats! Expect action and romance! And of course, plenty of HiroGoGo!
1. Chapter 1

_Last time, GoGo and Hiro faced not only a Trans-human-but also a threat to their relationship. Now-things will only get tougher-both for them and the team…and this time-there will be a surprise guest! So get ready for the newest chapter in the 'Trans-Human Saga"!_

* * *

It was early evening…and the sun's relentless heat was waning. However, the guards' vigilance did not-several armed men walked about the perimeter of an ancient fortress that had been converted into a make-shift facility.

Unbeknown to the occupiers of this facility-they were about to receive a visit…two figures crept towards the entrance. One figure said, "Alright-creating the explosive compound now." She-it was a she due to her voice-reached down to her portable chemist lab and typed out her formulas. The other figure said, "Remember-we're just trying to get their attention, not let everyone in the region know we're here."

This figure's voice was slightly muffled-due to the fact he was wearing a mascot-style costume. The other person said, "Oh, relax Fred. I'm ready. Hand me the 'package."

Fred replied, "Of course, Honey." He handed her an item that looked like a soda can. She twisted the 'can'-and it extended into a tube that was a three-and-a-half feet long. She put the two spheres of her chemical mixtures into the back of the tube-themselves in a shell. She twisted the tube of explosives into place, and a green light illuminated on the larger tube.

She twisted the front of the tube, and a targeting reticle came out. She put the reticle over her eye, and looked towards the facility. She said, "OK…where do I fire this?"

Fred said, "Here. I'll find a spot." He then looked towards the facility, mumbling, "Tower…no…Oh! How about there? That weapons cache?"

Honey smiled, and said, "Roger! Fire in the hole!" She then pressed the green button…and the mixture hissed out of the tube. The shell-loaded with chemicals- hit the weapons cache dead-on…and erupted into a massive fireball. The guards were knocked down, and the occupiers no doubt realized they had company.

Honey had created another explosive shell-and aimed it into the facility. She said, "Fire two!" And like the last time-another shell struck a different building-but the results were the same-another massive fireball erupted. The guards inside were scrambling in a blind panic, looking for who had fired upon the compound.

Honey said, "Alright, Hiro- that should have their attention."

Hiro-the leader of this group known as Big Hero 6-said, "Alright! I knew I could count on you. Wasabi and GoGo should be in position now. Baymax and I are getting ready to move in, as well!"

Inside, one of the leaders of this contingent said, "Do not fear! They cannot hope to capture this fortress! If armies of the past could not conquer this fortress, no army of today can!" The men cheered-now roused into a frenzy-and began to pour out of the compound. Baymax said, "I have counted over 50 unique signatures."

Hiro said, "Just 50?" Baymax replied, "They may be heavily armed."

Hiro said, "That's true. But what are we?"

Baymax said, "We are Big Hero 6."

A voice then chimed in, "Hiro-Wasabi and I are moving in."

Hiro couldn't help but smile-he loved it when GoGo-his girlfriend-took charge. He said, "Alright then. Baymax said there's over 50 unique signatures. I could tell you to be careful…"

GoGo then replied, "Yeah…but I'm not Wasabi!"

Wasabi then chimed in, "I heard that!"

GoGo had zipped towards the wall, with Wasabi in tow. Wasabi said, "We should be clear after Honey's 'diversion'." He then climbed the wall-and saw that there was a small group of armed men there-6 total. He said, "We've got company."

GoGo smiled, and said, "So let's introduce ourselves!" Wasabi nodded, and activated his plasma blades. He extended their length, and sliced through the walls as though they were paper. The guards turned towards Wasabi-and trained their guns on him. Wasabi looked, and said, "Huh…this must be one of those 'off the beaten path' places…"

With his blades still extended, he charged the group-just as GoGo zipped around him. Wasabi, with a mighty swipe, sliced the assault rifles in half with his plasma blades. And GoGo used her mag-lev discs to disarm the others. Then-with fists and feet-Wasabi and GoGo took out this contingent. GoGo said, "Wow…pretty good."

Another explosion erupted-and Wasabi said, "I think Honey is enjoying Hiro's new gift a little too much."

Hiro said, "Alright, Baymax…ready to have some fun?"

Baymax said, "I am ready, Hiro."

Hiro then said, "Alright-let's roll out!"

Baymax replied, "I think we should use a different phrase…"

Hiro said, "OK, OK…later!" Then, the armored medic bot and his passenger dove towards the compound. Hiro tapped the side of his helmet, and several thousand black dots poured out of compartments on Baymax. They surrounded Hiro, and Hiro said, "OK, buddy-you know what to do!"

Baymax-who had his 'Battle' chip implanted, replied, "Of course-neutralize, do not kill."

Hiro then leapt off of Baymax, and dove towards the ground-several hundred feet up. The microbots surrounded Hiro, forming a giant sphere. The sphere crashed into the ground-causing the armed contingent in the compound to scurry. However, four of them ran up to the sphere.

Inside his communicator, Hiro heard, "Hiro-there are four armed men outside your sphere." Hiro then heard the automatic fire from their assault rifles. He smirked within the sphere-the bullets simply bounced off harmlessly. Hiro said, "Now it's my turn!"

He held out his arms, and rocked-and the sphere rolled backwards. He then rumbled forward, slamming the sphere into the gunmen. The force of the rolling knocked the gunmen out. Hiro the said, "Baymax-can you locate the target?"

Baymax-who was using his rocket-powered fists to take out several targets replied, "The HVT is located approximately 50 yards southeast of your position. I have highlighted where he is." Hiro said, "Good work. Contact the others, and let's finish cleaning up!"

As Honey and Fred were blasting with her chemicals and his suit…and GoGo was using her mag-lev discs and Wasabi his plasma blades-they felt a mighty tremor in the earth. The tremor knocked them to the ground. Honey got up, and said, "Hey! I thought this area was geologically inert!"

Fred helped her up, and replied, "That was weird. The ground shaking like that!"

GoGo said, "What the heck was that?"

Baymax said, "My sensors registered a seismic event measuring a magnitude of 5.3. But that is an anomaly-this area is incapable of registering an event of that magnitude."

Hiro said, Guys-let's get the HVT-we can worry about that quake later! I'm moving in-converge on my location."

Fred said, "Should we clear out the rest of the goon squad?"

Hiro replied, "Only if they actively try to stop you."

Baymax said, "There is a small armed guard with our HVT. The others have fled."

* * *

The group arrived in front of the door, and Hiro announced, "Al-Mazir…we're here on behalf of SHIELD. And SHIELD would be most appreciative if you simply surrendered."

There was a loud stream of cursing, and Baymax said, "I believe he said something about our mothers…and a dog."

Hiro said, "OK...no more niceness. Honey-you have a key for this lock?"

Honey aimed her launcher at the door, and said, "Fire in the hole!" Everyone scrambled away-and Honey fired-a smaller blast. This blast knocked the door in-and knocked out the men behind it. Hiro grabbed the man called Al-Mazir, and said, "You should have just let us in."

Moments later, Big Hero 6 were exiting the compound with their High Value Target. The sounds of a jet engine caught their attention. It was another SHIELD jet-and disembarking with the usual SHIELD liaisons was the head of SHIELD-Nick Fury.

Fury walked up to the group, and said, "Well done, Big Hero 6."

Hiro replied, "Thank you, Agent Fury. Though I am unsure why we're cleaning up SHIELD's messes."

Fury replied, "This man is extremely valuable to the US government."

Hiro said, "How valuable?"

Fury replied, " _Very_. But…since you were signed on as 'independent contractors'…"

Hiro exhaled, and replied, "We don't get squat."

Fury said, "How about the satisfaction of a job well done?"

Fury then turned, and left. Hiro said, "'Well done' isn't good enough when it's my team's lives at stake!" He turned, and saw the rest of his team there. He said, "Well, another mission for SHIELD, another HVT recovered…and once again, we're stiffed on a payday."

GoGo-who had removed her helmet-came up to Hiro, and said, "I know that getting paid would have been great…" She then leaned in, and kissed him-in front of the other team members.

Hiro smiled, and said, "Well, that makes up for it. But you guys mentioned a seismic event…I felt it too."

GoGo said, "You sure that wasn't me?" Hiro smiled at her, and said, "I wish…but let's get out of here. Fred-you remembered where you parked the jet?"

The heroes laughed and joked…unaware that they were being watched. A massive mountain of a man-Terrinos the terra-forming Trans-Human watched them leave. He said, "No my pretty Honey…I made the earth move for you…"

He activated an orb, and Maximus Rex appeared-or a hologram. Terrinos said, "I have made my presence known, Master."

Maximuns said, "Good. Luminos is already in place in San Fransokyo. If they thought battling one Trans-human was difficult…"

Terrinos said, "Fighting two will be insurmountable. They will be defeated, my master." Terinos turned, and saw the SHIELD jet lift, and take off.

* * *

 _I know you have been waiting for this newest story! I personally don't like to write a new story so soon after finishing another story…so I waited a week after finishing 'Line in the Sand' to start this new story. And I hope that no one is offended by the use of a Middle Eastern setting and a Middle Eastern character-and if you are-chill, it's just fiction!_

 _And so the first chapter ends! And for something different-I took a cue from the recent 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' movie, and started this chapter of the saga with some action! And there's more action and romance to come!_

 _Don't forget-comment, fave and follow!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright-new chapter time! I'm only going to put these here if something major to the plot occurs, or as a disclaimer for spoilers and heavy subject material. On to the story!_

* * *

The SHIELD hyper-sonic jet zoomed back towards San Fransokyo. On board was Big Hero 6-who had just captured a HVT for SHIELD. Unfortunately for the group, they wouldn't get any of the reward. And this burned the group's leader-Hiro. This was their fifth such mission in a dangerous locale…facing extremely dangerous men-and SHIELD refused to give them anything for their time or effort.

The jet was being piloted by Baymax-who had downloaded a pilot's program to operate the jet. Hiro was navigating-a needless activity, but one being done to keep his mind off being stiffed by Nick Fury and SHIELD. Honey was doing research on a portable computer-searching new chemical compounds to bring into battle.

Fred was reading 'research'-another set of limited issues of his favorite comic. GoGo had decided to catch some sleep, while Wasabi was sending texts to his new girlfriend, Ali. Everyone had something to occupy their minds on the long flight home.

Baymax said, "We will be arriving at San Fransokyo in about three hours. I shall contact Aunt Cass to inform her of our location, as well as our arrival."

Hiro said, "Thanks, buddy." Hiro then headed back to the bay-which was the medic center, as well as a place for the heroes to catch some sleep. Hiro saw GoGo lying on her side-she had removed her yellow armor, and was only wearing her compression suit. And Hiro had to admit-he loved how the suit emphasized her curves.

She must have heard him enter the bay-because she sat up, and stretched. She stood up, and Hiro said, "Enjoy your nap?"

GoGo rubbed her shoulder, and nodded in answer. She reached into a compartment, and grabbed a piece of strawberry bubble gum. She put the gum in her mouth, and while chewing, said, "How you doing?"

Hiro looked at her, and said, "Alright. We should be home in about 3 hours, according to Baymax."

GoGo said, "That's good…"

Hiro said, "So…if you're not doing anything when we get back…"

GoGo looked at the robotics prodigy with curiosity. _He's blushing…and he's so cute when he's blushing…_ GoGo said, "Yeah, Hiro?"

Hiro said, "You wanna grab something to eat at the café? I'm sure Cass won't mind…"

GoGo replied, "I'd love to." There was an over bearing silence, until Hiro said, "Go…about that Frees guy…and Kyros…"

GoGo said, "Look, Hiro…that's in the past. And we can't change that. All we can do is use it as a learning experience."

GoGo then approached Hiro…and he gripped her waist. She brought her hands around his neck…and the two heroes closed the distance. Their lips met in an eruption of passion and lust. Hiro then grabbed GoGo-and lifted her so that she was pressed into the wall. She brought her legs around his waist, and they continued-with Hiro unzipping GoGo's suit, exposing her creamy ivory skin.

As GoGo gazed up at Hiro, he could see the hunger in her eyes…and he began to lightly kiss her exposed neck. This caused her to release a soft moan, and Hiro took that as his cue to continue, softly pressing his lips into her skin. Hiro was as hungry for GoGo as she was for him…

…but before the passion and lust escalated further, the SHIELD jet shook. The lovers, caught off guard, tumbled to the floor-with GoGo on top of Hiro. GoGo said, "What was that?"

She got off of Hiro, and they both headed to the cockpit. Hiro said, "Baymax…what's happening, buddy?"

Baymax said, "I am unsure. I have never witnessed a weather pattern like that." The other heroes gathered in the cockpit, and Hiro said, "We've entered some strange weather system." The jet rocked as a bolt of lightning flashed across the jet's front visors.

Baymax said, "This massive storm is interfering with the jet's sensors. I cannot tell which way we are travelling now." Then…the system cleared. Baymax said, "The storm has passed. We are still on course for San Fransokyo." Everyone on the jet took their seats as the plane descended.

While the plane descended, Hiro considered the strange phenomena the team experienced. _A seismic event in an area that's geologically inert…and now, a severe lightning storm that appeared and disappeared with no notice or warning…_

The rest of the flight went without incident, and soon enough, Big Hero 6 had returned to San Fransokyo. And like before-everyone dispersed for their own things. Wasabi wanted to take his girlfriend out to a sushi place for dinner, and Honey was going to look up some more chemical formula. Fred was going to try (again) to score with the SHIELD liaison.

Which left Hiro, GoGo and Baymax. Hiro said, "So…you still wanna take me up on dinner?"

GoGo said, "I'd love to."

* * *

As this was happening, two massive men met in an abandoned warehouse. One said, "Great light show…Luminos."

Luminos, the lightning powered Trans-Human, replied, "Thank you…not as good as your 'rock show', however, Terrinos."

This caused them to both chuckle. Terrinos then said, "My brother…what is our next course of action?"

Luminos replied, "Very simple. For now-we wait. And then…we'll strike. And after that…maybe we'll get you that pretty little chemist you've had your eye on."

Terrinos said, "True? Just for me?"

Luminos gripped his shoulder, and said, "Just for you."

Terrinos said, "I have had my eye on her for a long time…Honey is her name. I hope she is as sweet as her name…I look forward to finding out."

Luminos replied, "Human women do offer great pleasure to men…"

Terrinos said, "True…we could have had a shot at Pyros…"

Luminos said, "True…but would you want to get on Droghon's bad side?"

* * *

While this was happening…a rendezvous was occurring with the Trans-Human's base…In a massive chamber, two of the Trans-Humans were enjoying each other's company. Droghon said, "Pyros…my fiery-spirited beauty…"

At that, Pyros said, "My mighty dragon…"

Pyros then clutched Droghon's waist, and said, "Do you think we are doing the right thing by following Maximus?"

Droghon kissed his lover's forehead, and said, "He has promised us a world where we can be free…free from being persecuted by those that would hate us."

Pyros stood up…and displayed an amazing figure-a figure that was part model, part athlete. Pyros turned, and said, "A world where we can be together…that is why I joined…"

Droghon said, "It must be difficult…to be both empowered…and a woman…"

Pyros said, "It has been challenging…but you have been the best support for me. I can only hope that Maximus' master plan will grant us the new world he has promised."

Droghon came up behind Pyros…and embraced her from behind. She said, "For you…and me…" She then put Droghon's hand over her abdomen…and said, "And this one, as well…"

 _Here is a swerve many of you didn't see coming! And admit it-how many of you thought the Trans-Humans were all men? Nowhere had I explicitly mentioned the Trans-Humans genders until I needed to reveal them…so WHAM! Another female Trans-Human!_

 _Sooooo…if you like this twist…or if you don't…tell me about it! And next time-GoGo and Hiro spend a little time together…and Honey gets a suitor! (What? Didja think it was going to be all about Hiro and GoGo?) Anywayz, comment, fave, and follow!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is a new chapter-and it puts the spotlight on Honey Lemon! Since so many of you have asked for more Honey time! And-I added a splash of TadaHoney-my beta pairing (since I'm a HiroGo shipper firstly)…so on to the story!_

It was now evening-and a figure walked towards the apartment complex where she resided. All of the other team members-her friends-had plans. Hiro and GoGo were having dinner with Hiro's aunt. Wasabi was taking his girlfriend out for dinner. And the last resort-Fred-was trying to score with their SHIELD liaison.

Which meant that once again, Honey Lemon was going to be spending the evening alone. She had told the others she was doing some research-but it was only a distraction. _It seems everyone on the team has someone else…everyone but me…_

She had stopped in order to lift her glasses and wipe her eyes-she only realized she was crying. Once she was inside her apartment, she headed to her bedroom and changed for her 'civilian' clothes into a t-shirt and goofy-printed sweatpants. She grabbed some leftover pizza and sat in front of her laptop.

What she looked at wasn't a bunch on complicated chemical formula. It was a folder with several pictures… _Tadashi…how much I miss you…_ Honey had a crush on the robotics genius…but for some reason she couldn't tell him how she felt. But she practiced…and practiced…and soon enough, decided that she was ready to tell him.

 _I see he's so involved in the SFIT Science Expo…so I'll wait until after the Expo to tell him…_ and that was Honey's plan. Unfortunately, on that day the Expo caught fire. And Tadashi-realizing that Professor Callaghan was inside the building-ran in…and never came out. She then had to put aside her feelings, as she knew that helping a grieving brother was more important than a grieving suitor.

And while Hiro had gained acceptance of Tadashi's passing…she had a harder time 'moving on'. And it wasn't easy…she was a very pretty woman-despite having geeky glasses. In fact, she felt that her appearance was a turn-on for some guys. And it was odd that she was the one who got hit on the most when she and GoGo had their 'Girl time'. _Wonder why the guys are so interested in some who's so dull-instead of the dark allure of GoGo…_ she often mused.

Honey then looked at her wall clock-and it read 8:45. She then hopped up and decided, _I'm not going to spend tonight moping and lamenting. Everyone says I should move on…so I will! Starting tonight! 'Dashi…I hope you can be happy for me…_

She then headed into her bedroom, and changed-she put on a pair of blue-jean capris, a canary-yellow spaghetti-strap top, and of course, her trusty high heels. After applying some light makeup, she headed out to one of the nearby nightclubs. And it was a first-usually she and GoGo would frequent this club. But tonight, she went by herself.

But what Honey didn't realize-she had been tailed from the time she arrived back in San Fransokyo. She had been tailed to her place-and now she'd been tailed to the nightclub. The two figures watched her go in, and one said, "Well, Terrinos…she's by herself. I think you can work your charm on her."

Terrinos replied, "True, Luminos.. But let's do something different-instead of Kryos's plan of driving a wedge between them. Let's let them be normal-and act as though nothing is happening. And then-we act." Terrinos then walked towards the nightclub's entrance, flashing an ID card at the bouncer. He stepped inside the club, and felt the excitement. As he walked about the club, he saw the 'target'-she was sitting at the bar-he recognized the long blond hair and the red-rimmed spectacles.

He then approached her…and Honey looked and saw him coming. She gasped at his appearance-he was tall, well-built, had short, dark curly hair…as though he stepped off a Hollywood movie set. And Honey felt her face warming up. The man held a drink of his own, and he sat next to her. He said, "Is this seat taken?"

She giggled, and stuttered out, "No, I'm not…I mean it's not…taken. The seat, that is." He smiled, and Honey felt as though her entire body would melt. He then said, "I walked into this club…and simply couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as you was sitting here all alone."

This caused Honey to blush even more, and the man said, "How about I buy you another drink?" Honey giggling, nodded. The man motioned to the bartender, and said, "Get this lady a refill…and put her drinks on my tab."

So Honey and her mysterious stranger shared another drink. The man said, "By the way, I'm Nathan. Nathan Stonemoor."

She shook his hand, and said, "I'm Honey. Nice to meet you."

Nathan said, "So what's a beautiful woman doing like you doing here all alone?"

Honey smiled, and said, "Drinking."

Nathan laughed, and said, "That I can see. What I mean is why are you alone?"

Honey said, "Well, my friends made plans…and I didn't. And I didn't want to stay at home alone."

Nathan said, "I see. Well, this club has an atmosphere that's alive…and I'm glad to have met you."

Honey said, "Likewise." Honey looked at a wall, and saw that it was getting late. She said, "Oh, my! I've completely lost track of time." She stood up, and said, "Look, Nathan…thanks for the drinks."

Nathan said, "Honey…this doesn't have to be a one-time deal. I'd love to get to know more about you."

Honey then said, "Really?"

Nathan replied, "Really. How about I take you to a nice place for dinner?"

Honey thought, and replied, "Sure. When?"

Nathan said, "How about tomorrow night?"

Honey said, "You sure are forward…"

Nathan said, "So is that a no?"

Honey said, "No…I'd love to go out with you." She then said, "You've got a phone?"

Nathan said, "Of course." He pulled out his mobile phone, and gave it to her.

She grabbed her phone, and quickly pressed the buttons. She then gave him the phone back, and said, "Give me a call tomorrow night-I can give you directions to my place."

Nathan said, "Really? This is your real number?"

Honey said, "Dial it…" Nathan did, and a few seconds later, Honey's phone vibrated and chimed. Nathan said, "Alright, then. Can I escort you out?"

Honey nodded, and said, "Sure." And they both walked out of the club. Honey then said, "Look forward to hearing from you!" She then flagged down a cab, and headed back to her apartment. Nathan headed behind an alley, where a black sedan was parked. A voice called out, "How did it go?"

Nathan said, "It went well. I did not expect her to be so accepting to me."

The voice said, "You did well…Terrinos."

* * *

Meanwhile…on a warm Pacific island, a statuesque red-haired woman was admiring a sunset. A man-taller than her, came up behind her. He took her in an embrace, and she said, "My love…the view is simply beautiful."

He said, "It is…its beauty compares only to yours."

She chuckled, and said "You know how to flatter a woman."

The man then said, "We are taking a great risk coming here. If Maximus finds out…"

She replied, "Yes…things could be very difficult."

They were quiet…then she said, "Drake…Droghon…my love…is there no way to stop this?"

Droghon said, "Pyros…I do not know how we can stop this. Maximus has us headed for war with the humans."

Pyros turned to him, and looked at him. She said, "But I don't want war! Is it right to raise a child is such conditions? Or to expect me to battle…in my condition…"

Droghin said, "You are not revealed yet…but when you are…I fear what Maximus will do."

Pyros said, "Then…maybe we should rebel…"

Dorghon looked at her, and said, "Pyros…if we were to rebel…where would we go? And how long could we be safe? Maximus would find us no matter where we could go. And fighting him…we could not hope to defeat him…even with our combined power."

Pyros sighed, and Droghon took her in his arms. He said, "But I promise you this…I will allow no force-not Big Hero6, not even Maximus himself-to keep us apart. And somehow…someway…we will have everything we need and desire. You…me…"

Droghon then placed his hand over Pyros' abdomen, and she covered it with her own. He smiled down at her, and said, "And everything for this one too. My little dragon warrior…"

 _And so…we bring this chapter to an end! And do you like this new progression between these two Trans-Humans? And how about what's happening with Honey?_

 _You know the drill-comment, fave, and follow!_


	4. Chapter 4

_And now…the story continues…_

Honey Lemon did her best to remain composed-she was on the ride home from the club. Once she was back in her apartment, however-she lit up like a Christmas tree. And she had to tell someone-like her BFF. So she grabbed her phone, and looked for that number. Once she found it, she send a message- _Hey Go! Youll never b-lieve what happned 2nite._

A few seconds later, she got a reply- _Oh yeah? Hit me._

Honey chuckled-GoGo was always direct with her messages. Honey sent back, _Just met this guy at the club…going out 2-morrow…_

The next reply seemingly took forever to return-though it was only a few moments. It read- _Need Details-B there in 15._

Honey saw this message-and realized GoGo was being generous. _15 minutes? I'd have 10 if I were lucky…_ So Honey decided to change back into some sleepwear-an old t-shirt and the goofy-print sweat pants. She had grabbed a soda from the fridge when there was a knock on the door. Honey excitedly opened it-to see GoGo with a look of amusement.

Honey then grabbed the smaller woman, and literally pulled her into the apartment. GoGo said, "Well, I'm not the type to go, 'Tell me Tell me Tell me!'…but I know you're going to."

Honey had the biggest beaming smile on her face, and she said, "Yep! I just met this hunk at the club we always frequent."

GoGo smiled at her friend, and said, "Good for you, Honey!"

Honey then said, "And like I mentioned, he's taking me out tomorrow night! I'm just so excited!"

GoGo could feel the tall blonde's exuberance. She knew about Honey's hidden crush-she could see the longing in her eyes when she gazed upon Tadashi. And she had tried to get the chemist to open up and talk to Tadashi. It was true that Dashi and Honey had went out and spent time together…but as far as GoGo knew, they hadn't engaged in anything intimate.

And she knew how devastated Honey was after Tadashi perished in the fire. GoGo was the only one privy to Honey's 'confession plan'…and when the fire happened…and Tadashi was gone…GoGo could only imagine how inconsolable Honey was. But now…maybe Honey was being given a shot to move on…and start over with someone else…

GoGo then said, "Alright, Honey! We know you've got a date…and you have quite possibly the absolute best choice of clothes to wear…but why don't you tell me about this mystery man?"

Honey said, "Well…I don't know too much about him…his name's Nathan Stonemoor. He's got these dreamy eyes…and sandy hair…and it's like he's chiseled out of granite!"

GoGo said, "Hmm…nice catch. Look, my BBFF…it's a little late. So…" GoGp then flopped on the couch, and said, "Let's have another sleepover, and tomorrow over coffee I'll give you the breakdown about my date, and we'll get you ready for yours."

Honey said, "Deal!" Honey then went to the closet, and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket. She returned to the living room, to see that GoGo was already looking for something to watch. She handed GoGo the sleeping gear, and said, "Alright! Another sleepover!"

* * *

The next morning, Honey awoke and went into the kitchen. She saw a drink holder with a cup of coffee-and a brown paper bag next to it. She opened the bag and saw there was a cinnamon roll inside. GoGo said, "Figured you'd like something with your coffee."

Honey partook of the pastry and her coffee, and said, "So…how did you dinner date with Hiro go?"

GoGo then told how Cass was so excited they were back together after their drama. She also told a funny story about how Cass was going to give Nick Fury a piece of her mind concerning sending Hiro off to, in Cass's words, 'God-knows-where' and not giving Hiro anything for him or the team. That caused Honey to chuckle-she could imagine Cass dressing down the head of SHIELD.

Both women decided to reconnect and reminisce about their missions and about the thongs they had experienced over the last few weeks. It was now the early afternoon, when Honey dragged GoGo into her bedroom, saying, "Help me pick something out!"

GoGo opened Honey's closet…and was taken aback at Honey's wardrobe. Honey said, "What? I like to have something for every occasion."

GoGo replied, "Yeah…but you have something for the next 10 years of occasions! How about 'first date occasion'?"

Honey said, "Well…what do you suggest?"

GoGo replied, "Well…something that says, 'I'm interested', but not, "I put out after the first date'…"

Honey gasped, and said, "GoGo! That isn't me!"

GoGo said, "Well…what you need is something that will give you confidence." GoGo took the blonde chemist to a mirror, and said, "Look…and find the beautiful woman inside. That's how I nabbed Hiro."

Honey said, "Wait…if I remember correctly, you threatened to flash Hiro if he didn't go out with you."

GoGo crossed her arms, huffed, and replied, "Well…it worked, right? No one remembers the details…just the outcome…"

Honey shook her head and laughed. She then turned to her massive wardrobe options, and said, "OK…let's start with bottoms."

Honey rummaged through an assortment of dresses and skirts, and GoGo said, "Maybe you should wear a mini."

Honey looked at her, and GoGo said, "Minis are good for confidence. A long skirt makes you look like you're…matronly."

Honey sighed, but pulled out a black mini-dress. GoGo said, "Hmm...that could work. Now for a top…" Honey pulled out a cream colored short-sleeved blouse. GoGo said, "Nice match. Now a set of heels…"

And in short order, GoGo had helped Honey pick out a outfit for her date. And as GoGo sat watching TV, Honey said, "OK, here I am!" GoGo looked at her friend, and couldn't believe how much Honey had transformed. GoGo took her friend's arms, and said, "Remember-be confident. Show him the beauty that you have on the inside is totally matched by the beauty on the outside."

At that, a pop-tune began to play. Honey said, "That's my phone-which must be my date."

GoGo said, "Good luck, girlfriend!" And with that, GoGo left. Honey then answered her phone, "Yeah?"

The voice on the other end replied, "Honey? It's Nathan. I hope you remembered our date."

Honey said, "Of course. And I'm ready."

Nathan replied, "Well, if you let me know how to get to your place, I can come pick you up."

Honey said, "Alright. I'll give you the directions. I'll be waiting."

* * *

Inside the frosty fortress, Pyros was in her chamber, reading. The door to her chamber opened, and a voice called out, "Pyros, my love…?"

Pyros hid the book, and said, "Yes, Drake?"

Drake-the real name of Droghon-replied, "What are you doing?"

Pyros said, "Just…resting. My body is experiencing changes…"

Droghon said, "Changes? Are you not well?"

Pyros replied, "I am well…it's just the new life is causing changes within me. What did you want?"

Droghon replied, "Maximus is requesting our presence. He says there are new developments with our agents."

Pyros sighed, and said, "Is he aware of what is happening between us?"

Droghon replied, "As far as I know…he isn't aware. But we cannot let our guard up…" Pyros then took Droghon's arm, and they headed to Maximus's main chamber. What Droghon hadn't seen was Pyros' book- _What to Expect when you're Expecting._

* * *

 _And that's where this chapter ends. Next time-Honey's date-and something more?_

 _Don't forget-comment, fave and follow!_


	5. Chapter 5

Deep within the frigid fortress, Droghon and Pyros-two of the Trans-Humans under the command of Maximus Rex, their leader-had been summoned to the primary chamber. The doors opened, and they were face to face with Maximus. The leader of this group-he had found these beings of great power...and convinced them to shun humanity.

And in exchange, he promised them a world where they would be free of human's prejudices and hatred. In fact, his creed to them was "Humans will hate you and fear you…because they do not understand you." And with this method-he had formed a powerful cabal to wage war against humanity.

Maximus stood up-and for as tall as Droghon was, Maximus stood over him. Droghon and Pyros knelt before Maximus, and said, "Lord Maximus." Maximus was clad in a suit of silver infused with adamantium-meaning that literally nothing could penetrate the suit. Maximus said, "You may rise."

Droghon and Pyros rose, and looked towards their leader. Maximus said, "There are some new developments with the other Trans-Humans. They are taking a more patient approach-instead of what Kyros attempted. There has been very little contact from them."

Pyros said, "Master…that does sound like cause for concern."

Maximus replied, "Pyros…you were always the empathic member of this cabal."

Droghon said, "Master…I feel that Pyros' concern stems from the fact that we did lose one member…and if we are going to war with humans, as you intimate…we will need…whatever of our forces remain after this mission."

Maximus replied, "Whatever remains of our forces…is irrelevant. Because what I have is a weapon whose power is so devastating…the humans would be foolish to oppose me…once I unleash its power."

Droghon and Pyros then shared a look of concern. Droghon spoke, "You have a weapon, master?"

Maximus replied, "Yes…it has been many years in developing and creating…but now…it is ready. And soon, I will issue my demands to the world…and if they don't want their world reduced to ashes, they will accept the terms I give them."

Maximus then returned to his throne, and said, "That is all. If I have need of you, I will summon you."

Droghon and Pyros knelt again, and then left Maximus' chamber. They returned to Droghon's private chamber, and Pyros said, "Did you hear that? He thinks…no, he _believes_ we're expendable! He doesn't even care about the welfare of Terrinos and Luminos."

Droghon said, "I heard that. And if he is that uncaring about them…then it would only mean that he doesn't value our lives as well. There is now only one course of action."

Pyros said, "Then…that would mean rebelling against Maximus."

Droghon said, "Yes. But what other option have we? To wait for him to throw our lives away as though they mean nothing?"

Pyros said, "You are right. So what do we do now?"

Droghon said, "Well, until we see what Maximus will do with his superweapon…all we can do is wait." Droghon then embraced Pyros, and kissed her forehead. Pyros said, "I am fearful…of the future."

Droghon said, "Fear not, Lucia. I will ensure that we have a future…however, I think we should take you to a human doctor. Maximus did not think to equip this place with equipment conducive for a pregnant woman."

Pyros said, "I had…or have…a book that says that we could find out the gender of our child. There is something called an ultrascan…we should do that."

Droghon said, "Of course. And we'd best determine a course of action as you approach the birthing date. But somehow, someway…we will make it work."

* * *

Honey had taken her call, and was now waiting for Nathan Stonemoor. She gave him the directions to her apartment, and was now waiting. Ten minutes after the call, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door-and there he was. He was dressed in 'GQ-style'-a burnt-orange dress shirt with dark dress slacks. She marveled at how well dressed he was.

Nathan said, "My…you certainly are beautiful. Shall we go?"

Honey, blushing but remembering GoGo's boost to her confidence, replied, "Yes. Let's go."

They then headed out to a trendy casual restaurant. They got seated, and Honey said "This place is nice!"

Nathan said, "It is…and I must say…because it bears repeating…you are certainly beautiful."

Honey, still wearing a luminescent blush, said, "Wow…I have never thought of myself as 'beautiful'."

Nathan said, "But it's true. Oh, thank you." He addressed the waiter who brought them menus. Honey looked at the menu, and groaned. This place was nearly out of her range. Nathan chuckled, and said, "Don't worry. It's my treat."

Honey said, "Wow! Thank you!" Nathan returned to the menu, and said, "I know what I'll have. How about you?"

Honey replied, "Oh! I like this chicken dish…"

Nathan said, "Then that is what you'll have." The waiter returned, and got their drinks and their food order. After that, Nathan said, "So…tell me what makes the woman-'Honey'…I'm interested to learn about you."

So Honey told him about herself-how she got interested in chemistry, about her times at SFIT, and how she had joined a special group dedicated to fighting evil. Nathan was riveted to every word she said…Honey said, "You seem really interested in my stories."

Nathan said, "Well, you are an interesting woman. And I see that your outer beauty is matched only by how beautiful you are on the outside. You seem to think that's bad. Embrace it, Honey!"

Honey smiled, and said, "OK…what about you, Nathan? I'd love to know about you."

Nathan replied, "Not much to say…boring guy, went to some ordinary university, majored in earth sciences…became partner of a geological survey firm…"

Honey nearly spit out her drink, and said, "A partner? As in-you own a firm?"

Nathan replied, "Well, something like that. Oh look, here's our food." The waiter placed their plates down, and Honey and Nathan turned their attention to their meals. After their meal, they headed out for a moonlit boat ride.

Honey said, "O-M-G! This is too much!" Nathan said, "There is no such thing…especially when it concerns a woman like you." They got in the boat, and the boat sailed up and down the harbor. Soon, Nathan returned Honey to her place. He said, "I had a great time tonight!"

Honey, beaming, replied, "So did I! We'll have to do it again!"

Nathan said, "So…when is again?"

Honey replied, "I don't know…"

Nathan said, "How about I call you and we can set something up?"

Honey leapt into his arms with a powerful hug, and said, "Deal!" She then turned and went into her apartment. Nathan then went about his way, as well.

The next day, Honey had tracked down GoGo and gave her the details of her date. And GoGo was impressed. But it was what happened over the next few weeks that was big-Honey went out on more dates with Nathan. And Honey could feel an attraction developing with Nathan.

So…one night, after another smashing date, Honey said, "Wow! You make me so happy! I haven't been this happy since…" Honey then got a far-off look, as though she was remembering something…or someone.

Nathan said, "I am glad to give you such happiness. When I saw you in the club…you seemed like you were alone in that crowd. Like you were trying to escape something."

Honey then embraced Nathan-and they were both eye to eye. Honey then said, "I don't wanna escape…I found what I wanted…" Nathan then said, "Would I be too forward in requesting a kiss?"

Honey chuckled, and replied, "You're so old fashioned. You want a kiss?" Honey leaned in, and she and Nathan shared a light, chaste kiss. She brought her hands around his neck, and he held her waist. They separated, and Honey said, "O-M-G! That was better than any movie!"

Nathan said, "Honey…I believe that the best is yet to come. But I must go. Good night." He then headed off, and Honey felt as though she was flying…

Meanwhile, Nathan traveled to a warehouse…where a voice called out, "How's it going, Nathan? Or should I say, Terrinos?"

Nathan reverted to his Trans-Human form, and said, "Luminos? Are you there?"

Luminos said, "I am here. But what I am concerned about is your loyalty to Maximus…and our mission."

Terrinos said, "Luminos…something has happened to me. That woman…Honey…makes me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. As though she fills something not complete within me."

Luminos regarded his fellow Trans-Human strangely, then said, "No…you've fallen in love with her? That wasn't part of the plan!"

Terrinos said, "What is the plan? What is supposed to be our course of action?"

Luminos replied, "I am not sure. I have not received any instruction from Maximus. Anyway…get that foolish notion of love out of your head. She is your enemy, remember…"

Terrinos was silent at that. Luminos said, "I know what will make you feel better-tomorrow, we will sow some random and wanton chaos and destruction! And who knows-we may even get to fight Big Hero 6!"

Terrinos nodded-but now, he felt a feeling he couldn't identify…

* * *

Cass Hamada was cleaning the Lucky Cat Café after another busy day. She hadn't put the 'Closed' sign out, but it was late anyway. As she wiped down a table, she heard the bells over the door. She looked up, and with her cheerful demeanor, said, "Hi! Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café…"

She looked up, and it was though she saw a ghost. There was a tall, shapely dark-haired woman-and Cass recognized her. Cass said, "YOU! You're the Syren!"

Serena-who was known as the Syren-replied, "Yes, I am. Please Ms. Hamada…I wish to make peace with you."

Cass looked at the woman-who had bowed her head before her. Cass recognized that pose-only someone who was truly remorseful would bow like that. Cass took her arm, and said, "I sense that the woman you are now is not the woman you were before. But what changed you?"

Serena took out her phone, and showed Cass a photo. Cass saw Serena, a handsome young man, and a child in Serena's arms. Serena said, "That changed me. Motherhood changed me…for the better."

Cass led the woman to a table, and said, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Serena said, "Thank you for your hospitality…but I am here to see Hiro Hamada. There is a matter that I must discuss with him…"

Cass said, "Hiro doesn't live with me…but I can get you in touch with him."

Serena said, "Please do that. He must know about the Trans-Humans…and the war that is coming."

* * *

 _Shhhhhheeeeeeee's back! I told you she'd be back! And look at what's developed between Honey and Nathan…and it looks like war is on the horizon!_

 _You know what to doooo….comment, fave, and follow_!


	6. Chapter 6

_Are you ready for some action? And some drama? This chapter will have it all…and most of you are gonna thing I'm a d! k with what happens in this chapter…_

 _…oh well, on to the story!_

* * *

Hiro found himself-and GoGo as well-heading towards the Lucky Cat Café. The message from his aunt was one he didn't want to ignore. So, they arrived and entered through the personal entry. As they walked in, Cass stood up, and said, "Oh, Hiro…I'm sorry to have called you…"

Hiro shrugged, and said, "It's alright, Aunt Cass. What's the emergency?"

Cass pointed to the café, and Hiro walked into eating area. He then stood in shock-sitting at a table was Serena-the Syren! Hiro said, "What…what is this?"

Serena stood up, and said, "I assure you…I am no ghost. I am as real as that table you are grabbing."

Hiro said, "But…we saw you die!" Serena said, "Did you? I am…or was a Trans-Human. I used the last of my power to temporarily slow my metabolism. Basically, I went into a coma…but held enough energy to revive myself when it was feasible to do so."

Hiro said, "I can't say that I'm not happy you're alive…but why are you here? Surely you're aware I'm seeing someone…" And at that, that someone-GoGo walked out and waved at Serena.

Serena said, "Maybe you'd like a threesome? I am pretty popular with the girls, too…" she said with a seductive smirk.

Hiro coughed, and stuttered, while GoGo looked away. Serena laughed, and said, "Oh, Hiro! I'm kidding…mostly. But anyway, I am here because of the other Trans-Humans. You have battled one before, am I right?"

Hiro replied, "We fought one named Kryos…he possessed the ability to manipulate cold and ice."

Serena said, "He was the first…and there are three more with powers like his."

GoGo then said, "Great…we barely beat that one…how are we going to be able to beat three more?"

Serena said, "The other three are Terrinos-who can control the very earth; Luminos, who has mastery over lightning, and Pyros, who possesses the ability to manipulate fire and flames."

Hiro said, "Great…three beings with nearly god-like elemental powers…can this get any better?"

Serena then said, "Then there is the two greater Trans-Humans."

GoGo said "Maybe you should just shut up, Hiro…"

Serena said, "The second in command is Droghon the Dragon-Knight…and the leader is Maximus. I do not know what abilities or powers they have."

Hiro seemed as though he was in thought, and he said, "Wait…during a mission in the Middle East, we experienced a seismic event-even though we were in a geologically inert area. And then, we flew through a severe lightning storm that appeared and disappeared without a trace. One of those Trans-Humans can control the earth…and one can control lightning…"

GoGo then said, "So that was their way of getting our attention."

Serena said, "That means that they are close…I'd wager they are here in the city. But that is only the tip of the iceberg…Maximus has been developing a massive weapon to use."

Hiro said, "A weapon?"

Serena said, "Yes…a particle beam. From his base in the frigid lands of Antarctica, he can use the satellites of the world's nation and his beam weapon to blast cities. But last I heard, the weapon wasn't finished."

GoGo then said, "But…why have the Trans-Humans fight if you could simply blast your enemies to kingdom come?"

Hiro said, "Because he probably sees them as expendable…once his weapon is ready, he won't need them."

Serena said, "If we can make them see this…then maybe they'll want to join us…but it will be difficult. Maximus has indoctrinated in them a 'loyal-to-the-death' mentality with the other Trans-Humans."

Hiro said, "Serena…this is big…and I know it would be asking a lot…but would you join us? And help save the world?"

Serena said, "I will. For I have something to fight for, as well…" Serena pulled out her phone, and showed the group a photo of her, her husband Nikos, and their little girl Sofia.

GoGo then said, "And you invited us to have a threesome?"

Serena said, "The offer still stands…after all, what happens in San Fran…"

Hiro shook his head, and said, "Ladies…so we know what Maximus has planned…but we don't know when he'll act. So we'll need to get the others and discuss a plan of action."

* * *

Unfortunately for Hiro and the team-that plan would never be developed…for several hours later, the two Trans-Humans who were here-Terrinos and Luminos-were standing on a building, looking over the city. Luminos said, "My brother…it is time to act."

Terrinos exhaled, and said, "Just what are we doing? Displaying our powers for show? And why hasn't Maximus giving us any plan of action?"

Luminos said, "Perhaps he wants us to just to sow chaos and destruction-herald the coming of his new world…"

Terrinos said, "Perhaps…"

Luminos said, "Well, then…let me get his party started!" He extended his arms over his head, and two tendrils extended from his arms. He them whipped them upwards, causing electricity to surge through them. He spun one of the tendrils over his head-then extended it out, sending a powerful surge of lightning into a nearby building.

Luminos laughed as he heard the screams of the people-their electric devices shorting out and causing fires. Several people also experienced electric shock from holding metal items when the lightning hit the building. Terrinos said, "My turn!"

He held out his arms, and concentrated. Another building began to shake violently. He then ripped the top of the building-a mass of several thousands of pounds- and held it over the building. With a booming voice, he said, "Run! Run! Flee from our power!" He then dropped the chunk of rock onto the building, causing it to collapse.

Luminos said, "Impressive, my brother!" Luminos then levitated into the air, and said, "Behold the fury of the heavens!" He then created massive spheres that crackled with electricity, then fired the spheres at buildings. The spheres collided and exploded, creating massive devastation and destruction.

Terrinos leapt off the top on the building, and created a sizable crater where he landed. He held up his arm, and the earth began to shake once more. He slammed his fist into the ground, and sent a powerful shockwave across the ground. The ground was torn apart from the force, which also caused cars to sink into the ground and people to fall.

A voice called out, "Hey! That's enough!" Luminos and Terrinos turned-to see Big Hero 6 had arrived. Hiro said, "Alright-you've caused a lot of damage and destruction just to get our attention."

Luminos said, "Thank you. It's what we do. And now…we're going to get you out of the way!" Luminos spun his electro-whips, and the electricity flowed through the weapon. Luminos drew back, and slung his wrist forward, sending a surge of electricity towards the team. Hiro saw this, and said, "Team-scatter!"

Everyone split as the surge exploded-but the force still knocked them down. Terrinos then ripped up chunks of earth, and threw them at the team. Wasabi extended his plasma blades, and sliced the chunks of earth as easily as slicing through paper. Terrinos said, "So you have a weapon…so do I!" And Terrinos created a massive maul-to which Fred said, "Dude…that's a big hammer!"

GoGo said, "Yeah…and it looks like we're the nails!" Terrinos charged the group, attacking with a mighty downward swing. The group scattered-but the attack set off powerful shockwaves, which knocked them down. Terrinos looked at the group-and saw one of the members…it was a she, since that member's attire had a mini-skirt of sorts. But what drew his attention was the long, flowing blonde hair.

 _Oh my God…it cannot be…Honey is here…and now she is in danger because of me…_ The aforementioned Honey turned her new weapon, the Chem-Launcher, at Terrinos, and fired a round at him. He barely raised a shield of earth to protect himself. He said, "Luminos…I want that one."

Luminos said, "Sure…enjoy yourself…I'll handle the rest of the team…"

Honey said, "If you want me, come and get me!" She then turned and ran down an alley. Terrinos concentrated and used the ground to vault in Honey's direction. He vaulted over her, and landed a few feet in front of her. He then said, "Nowhere to run…"

Honey looked at Terrinos, and as she did, her expression changed. Terrinos saw her face go from determined to shock. She said, "That voice…no…Nathan?"

Terrinos removed his helmet, and said, "Yes, Honey. I am Terrinos…and Nathan."

Honey said, "I don't believe this…you're one of them?"

Terrinos said, "Please, let me explain…"

Honey grimly smiled, and said, "What's to explain? You tried to seduce me…didn't you clowns learn your lesson before?"

Terrinos said, "Please, Honey…that was never my intent. I didn't see myself falling in love with you…but I did…"

Honey said, "And now you're trying to get me to lower my guard…I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" She turned the Chem-Launcher towards Terrinos. He said, "Please, Honey…I really do…love you. All of my life…was filled with an emptiness…and even when I joined Maximus' cabal…my life still felt empty."

Honey lowered her weapon, and Terrinos continued, "And when I saw you…it was as though you had the same emptiness within you…and we connected."

Honey said, "Terrinos…Nathan…you don't have to do this. _We_ don't have to do this."

Terrinos said, "Honey…you changed me. I believed in Maximus' philosophies…that the humans hated us because we were empowered….but you have shown me that humans are special…and that we could be loved…"

Honey said, "Nathan…it isn't too late to try a new life…with me…"

Terrinos said, "With you…I'd like that...Honey."

They walked out of the alley-to see that Luminos had overpowered Honey's friends. Luminos saw Honey and Terrinos together, and said, "Oh…I am disappointed, brother. I thought you would have handled her…but it appears that she has poisoned your mind."

Terrinos said, "No…it is Maximus who has poisoned our minds. He taught us to push the humans down…when with our abilities, we should have been trying to lift them up. We have lived a life of lies and hate…we can change and live a life of love and happiness."

Luminos chuckled, and said, "Oh…she got to you…that's too bad…that means you have to be…eliminated. I'm sorry, brother." Luminos then extended his electro-whips, and sent a charge through them.

Terrinos then said, "I'm not sorry…if I must fight you, so be it!" Terrinos charged Luminos, using earth to block the lightning attacks of Luminos. Luminos threw a sphere of lightning at Terrinos, which struck him before he could get his shield up to protect himself. The force knocked him back-but not off his feet.

The other members of Big Hero 6 had recovered, and Fred asked, "What's happening?"

Honey said, "Oh, just a little brotherly spat…"

Terrinos had the upper hand-having trapped Luminos in a grip of earth. Luminos said, "Oh such a shame…you really should have kept your helmet on."

Terrinos replied, "Why is that?"

Luminos said, "The helmet contains a power regulator…and without it, using your powers is putting a strain on your body. You are experiencing a physical breakdown…"

Terrinos fell to one knee, and his earth prison on Luminos fell apart. Luminos then approached Terrinos, and struck him with an electrified lash. Luminos said, "Where is your love now? How will your love save you? When I am done with you…those humans are next…and I will save Honey for last."

Luminos drew the whip back again…but Terrinos caught it. He said, "I will not give you the chance…"The whip was sending a powerful charge into Terrinos, but he didn't release his grip. Terrinos said, "Honey…my love…I guess…we won't get to see the best yet…" He looked at her, and smiled.

Honey's expression changed-she knew what he was going to do…and she tried to run towards Terrinos. He aimed at her legs, and a rock gripped her leg, tripping her. She looked up, and saw him waving at her. She shook her head, as tears began to stream down her face. She softly said, "No…please, Nathan...no…"

He simply whispered, "…Good…bye…Honey…" Then with the strength he had left, he pulled Luminos towards him, creating a wall of stone behind them. Luminos said, "NO! I will not be defeated like this!" He increased the surge of electricity…and Terrinos only generated more rock around them. Terrinos then pulled Luminos close enough to grab him.

Luminos then shouted out, "STOP THIS! STOP! OUR MISSION!"

Terrinos said, "We lost our path…this is the only way to make amends." The ground rumbled beneath the Trans-Humans, and they both began to sink beneath the earth. Terrinos used his earth powers to cover Luminos completely. The rock that had grabbed Honey's leg had broken off, and she stumbled towards the sinkhole. But before she could reach it-the earth covered itself up.

Honey then cried out, "No! No no no no!" She ran to where the hole was, and began to dig and claw at the ground. She sobbed out, "No! NO NO! Come back…come back…please….NOOOOO!" Baymax said, "I do not detect their biometrics. I am sorry, Honey. He is…gone."

The scene was too hard for the other heroes to take. Wasabi could only watch in stunned silence…Fred had taken off his mascot's head, and he looked dejected. GoGo looked towards the hole, and as she did, she felt tears running down her face…and Hiro had taken GoGo in his arms-this pain of loss was too close to him…and Honey continued sobbing, with the pain of this loss too unbearable…

* * *

 _Well…this was probably the hardest chapter I have ever had to write…And to have it end on such a downer like that…just when there was some happiness headed Honey's way…another tragedy…_

 _…so, once you are done crying…comment, fave and follow!_


	7. Trailer for Upcoming Chapters

_Hey guys…I'm going to be real…the last chapter was probably one of the most emotional, most gripping pieces of literature I have ever written. And judging by everyone's reactions…I delivered on drama…_

 _…however, I'm taking some time to develop the rest of the story…and emotionally recover from that last chapter…_

… _so here is like a trailer, of sorts…a little bit of scenes from the future…so enjoy!_

* * *

Honey stared up at the medic bot. Baymax extended his arms and said, "Honey, your emotional indicators are low. Would a hug make you feel better?"

Honey stood up, and replied, "You think I want a hug? I don't want a hug! I want Nathan! NATHAN! That's what I want! And you can't give him to me!" She sobbed out the last part, and began to beat Baymax with her fists.

She continued to cry and swing her fists-which had no effect on Baymax's body. The robot brought his arms around the chemist, who sobbed out, "Dammit! It's not fair! It's not fair…just when things were looking up for me…it all came crashing down."

* * *

The rest of the group stared incredulously at Honey. Hiro said, "Honey…are you sure?"

Honey, looking downward, said, "Yes…I can't do this…I am tired of seeing people I love and care about in danger…and while I am a hero-I am unable to save them. Twice-I watched someone I love die…and I couldn't take it if another person I love dies."

Hiro looked at the rest of the team, and then looked back at Honey. He exhaled, and replied,, "OK, Honey. If you feel that's the best…I won't fight you. I understand where you are coming from…just…"

Honey said, "Just…what, Hiro?"

Hiro replied, "I'd wish you'd reconsider…knowing what we're facing, we need all the help we can get."

Honey then said, "Please Hiro…after everything I've suffered…I just want to get away from it all."

Hiro came up to her, and embraced her. He said, "Good luck, Honey. We will miss you…"

* * *

Droghon walked into the main chamber of the underground fortress. _Pyros is missing…but I'd best hide my concern…_ Droghon walked up to Maximus' throne, and knelt.

Maximus said, "You may rise, my most loyal solider." Droghon stood, and Maximus said, "Today-we strike the first true blow against the humans! Within the hour, my particle cannon will be ready to fire…and I have selected a target whose destruction will gain the attention of the world's government."

Droghon said, "Excellent, master."

Maximus approached Droghin, and said, "Our victory…will ensure that the other Trans-Humans did not sacrifice their loves in vain."

Droghon said, "Yes…we must honor their memory…and see our war to victory."

Maximus turned his vision to the screens, as Droghon prepared to leave. Maximus said, "Drake…"

Droghon froze…and felt fear-an emotion he rarely felt. He turned to Maximus, and said, "Yes, Maximus?"

The massive Maximus approached Droghon, and said, "Why don't you drop this charade? You think I didn't know what was happening? I know about your little relationship…"

Droghon was silent at that. Maximus then said, "It would be a shame if something happened to your consort…and your unborn child…"

Maximus then pointed to another screen-and the image both frightened and appalled Droghon. The image was Lucia-the Trans-Human called Pyros-attached to a metallic 'X'. Her head her was drooping, which caused her red hair to frame her face. Droghon had also noticed her very prominent baby bump.

Maximus said, "She did put up quite a fight…but eventually…the pregnancy slowed her down…I must admit…she refused to break…no matter how much torture she endured…"

Droghon said, "You _tortured_ her?" Maximus replied, "Yes! And her screams of pain were so exquisite…she refused to talk…but what information could she provide…that I wasn't already aware of?"

Droghon then replied, "So you tortured…my lover…for information that you knew? Why?"

Maximus said, "I had to know where your loyalties lay…and now I know. It is unfortunate…but now that I have my weapon…you and your… _lover_ …are no longer needed."

Droghon said, "So…all the things you said to us…all the things you promised us…were all lies?"

Maximus then extended his arms, and an invisible force pushed Droghon into the wall. Maximus said, "How unfortunate…you would have put up a better fight… _in your armor_ …" Maximus then snapped his fingers, and a door opened-to reveal several armed soldiers. Maximus said, "My new army…you like them?"

The soldiers incapacitated Droghon, and the Dragon Knight asked, "Why? Why do all of this?"

* * *

The SHIELD jet took off, and Big Hero6 waved at the couple below. Honey came up to GoGo, and said, "Helping Lucia…when she went into labor…and helping her during the birth of her child…made me realize…no matter how much we lost…seeing something like that makes everything we do worth it."

GoGo smiled, and nodded. Fred came up to Honey, and said, "Look, Honey…I don't know if you're still 'mourning'…but when you're ready…I'd like to take you out for a bite…"

Honey smiled at Fred, and said, "Sure, Fred. I'd like that."

Meanwhile Hiro was speaking with Nick Fury. Fury said, "The leaders of the free world want to give you a reward for your service."

Hiro said, "Is it a check…with several zeros on it?"

Fury said, "Well, that check has my name on it…but they want to give you a presentation in your honor."

Hiro smiled, and said, "Well…I have a message…tell them it was nothing-just what heroes like us do…and for you, Fury…find someone else to do your dirty work."

Nick Fury said, "What? You can't do that!"

Hiro said, "I thought that making money would be great. But after today-we still need the money-but I'm glad for the acclaim. That money you got-money comes and goes. But what Big Hero 6 did today-will be remembered forever."

Hiro then switched off the communicator, and turned to the team. He said, "We are heroes…but we're geniuses, as well. Anyone here hurting for money?"

Fred said, "Not me…my folks are trying to give theirs away!"

Wasabi said, "After my prototypes went live, I got more offers than I can refuse!"

GoGo said, "Business couldn't be better at the garage!"

And Honey said, "And work at the chemical firm is booming!"

Hiro smiled, and said, "So...who's up for a trip to the UN building for a special presentation?"

Everyone-even Baymax-raised their hands…

* * *

 _And that, my loyal readers, is just a taste of what's to come! Stay tuned for the finale of the 'Trans-Human Saga'!_


	8. Chapter 7

_After the drama and feels from the last chapter…there's more to come! See, I'm a man of the fans…and what you have asked for (like more Honey moments), I was more than happy to deliver...and the poor girl's descent has only just begun…_

 _…so on to the story!_

* * *

It had been the most difficult battle…Big Hero 6 had battled two of the Trans-Humans- Luminos and his brother Terrinos. Luminos used lightning, and Terrinos had the power of earth at his beck and call. And after the battle, Big Hero 6 was victorious.

But there was an unforeseen development. Before the battle, Terrinos-in the guise of a normal nam named Nathan-had fallen in love with Honey. And she likewise had fallen in love with him. They had even shared a kiss…

…but when Luminos threatened her-as well as her friends-Terrinos could not let any harm befall his beloved Honey. And he also discovered that his helmet contained a power regulation which prevented his powers from overstraining his body. So he battled his brother…and entombed them within earth.

But this act would mean sacrificing his own life-as the woman he loved could only watch helplessly as another man she was in love with gave his life for someone else…and her heart shattered as the earth closed up, swallowing Terrinos and Luminos.

Now Honey was kneeling near the spot where the brothers had fought-and she had dug and clawed at the ground in a feeble attempt to save Terrinos. Hiro-the team's leader could empathize with Honey-for like her, he was at the Expo Hall the day his brother ran into a fire to save someone…and didn't come out. But the sounds of sirens had caught his attention.

Hiro said, "Guys-the authorities are on the way. We gotta bail…I don't wanna be around to answer unnecessary questions."

Everyone was in agreement-except the grieving Honey. She muttered, "No...no…I can save him…I can save him…we can't leave him…"

Gogo walked up to her friend, and gripped her shoulder. She said, "Honey…we have to go. Please."

Honey tried to stand…only to collapse to the ground. Wasabi-the biggest and strongest, short of Baymax-ran up and picked Honey up. And Honey protested, "No! NO! We can't leave him! We can't leave him…" She half sobbed, half choked out the last part.

The group had managed to elude authorities-which would have meant answering questions that Hiro wasn't sure he could. Upon leaving, it was agreed that they would all go to Honey's place-the chemist needed their support now more than ever. They went inside, and Wasabi lay Honey on the couch. And Honey was simply muttering, "We can…save him…we…can…"

The other members looked at each other, and Fred said, "Somebody's gotta be here for her…I mean, what she just went through…"

GoGo said, "I'm on it. Since the two of us are close…and I'll need Baymax as well."

Baymax said, "I will do what I can to help."

Hiro said, "Alright. I think we should take a break from heroing for now…I'm still on mission control…' Hiro then heard his phone chime, and saw it was a call from Serena.

Hiro stepped out of the apartment, and said, "Go ahead, Serena."

Serena said, "Hiro…I have new details and info for you."

Hiro said, "Alright…tomorrow, meet me at the café."

Serena said, "Alright."

Hiro then disconnected the call, and returned to the apartment. He went to GoGo, and said, "You have everything here?"

GoGo stood up, and said, "Sure. What's happening?"

Hiro said, "Serena has some new info and details…probably to do with the other Trans-Humans. So I'm meeting her tomorrow."

GoGo then said, "And the rest of us-Baymax and I will be here for Honey. And I'll tell Fred and Wasabi to be on standby."

Hiro smiled at the speedster, and said, "Wow, Go…I know if anything happened to me, you'd be a great team leader."

GoGo embraced Hiro, and said, "Well, let's hope nothing happens to cause that."

With that Hiro went to Wasabi and Fred, and explained what was going on. Both of the other male team members nodded, as Hiro said, "I'll be in touch." With that, Fred, Wasabi and Hiro took their leave. GoGo turned to Honey-who was looking out the window. She was curled into a ball of misery, with her knees pressed to her chest.

GoGo said to Baymax, "C'mon big guy…do your thing. Hugs are always good!"

Baymax-no longer in his armor-shuffled up to the despondent chemist. He held his arms out, and said, "Honey…my sensors indicate that your emotional indicators are low. Would a hug make you feel better?"

Honey looked up at the medic-bot. She said, "A hug? You think a hug will make me feel better? Just like that, a hug will take away the pain…"

GoGo looked at the situation-and said, "Honey…Baymax wants to help…we all do…"

Honey turned to GoGo, and said, "Help me? With what-a hug? I don't want a hug! I want Nathan! Nathan! That's what I want! And a hug isn't going to bring him back!"

GoGo softly said, "Oh, Honey…" The chemist had sobbed out the last part, and began to beat Baymax with her fists.

Baymax brought his arms around Honey, and brought her into his chest. She continued sobbing, and through the sobs, said, "Dammit! It's not fair! It's not fair…after Tadashi…when things were looking up for me…it all came crashing down…"

GoGo came up to her hugging robot, and put her arms into the hug-not an easy feat. GoGo then said, "I don't know how to help you…but I promise that I'll be here for you…BFF to BFF."

* * *

It had taken quite the effort-but Drake and Lucia-the human personas of Trans-Humans Pyros and Droghon-had managed to find a doctor to examine Pyros. As they sat in the waiting room, dressed in normal clothes, they still gathered quite a large amount of attention.

A kindly nurse came up to them, and said that the doctor would see them. The doctor then asked Pyros to disrobe-which caused Drake to become angry. The doctor assured him it was standard procedure. Pyros said, "Drake….please. He is the doctor. And this is what he is knowledgeable in."

Drake nodded, and said, "Doctor…my lover's life is in your hands."

The doctor said, "Well, then…you have nothing to be concerned about. My hands have assisted in over 600 births."

Drake said, "Hmm…you are knowledgeable. Very well…please proceed with this examination."

The doctor-with a professional manner-began his examination. He said, "There is something different about this pregnancy. It is as though your body is accelerated the gestation period."

Pyros said, "What does that mean?"

The doctor said, "The typical length of human gestation-which is the time from fertilization to birth-is approximately 270 days, or nine months. Your body has accelerated this process. Your fetus is at the 150 day, or five month mark. However, the time of fertilization was 8 weeks ago."

Drake said, "Doctor-we have a secret…you cannot reveal this to anyone."

The doctor replied, "I am bound by patient-doctor confidentiality-so whatever happens in this room is between the three of us."

Droghon said, "We are Trans-Humans…"

The doctor said, "Well…this is a first…since there is no medical reports of a Trans-Human gestating to full-term…I have but one request…"

Pyros said, "Yes, doctor?"

The doctor said, "At the rate your body is gestating-you would likely be on track to give birth within the next 20 days. Have you done any research as to what you are facing?"

Pyros said, "Yes, I have."

The doctor said, "That is good. And sir…are you prepared as well?"

Droghon said, "What am I to do?"

The doctor replied, "Your wife will need your support on the last part of the journey-especially the birth."

The couple left the doctor, and Pyros said, "What will we do? The doctor said that my body is speeding up this process…and with Maximus planning his war…"

Droghon said, "I do not know…he has not mentioned what his plans are going forward. It seems we must wait…"

* * *

The team had, when they could, come to the apartment to offer words of encouragement and support to Honey. According to Baymax, her emotional indicators were not as low as they had been that night…but the pain was still there…and nothing could take away the hurt and pain.

One morning, she was padding around the apartment in her sleepwear-an old SFIT T-shirt and her favorite goofy-printed pj's…when she looked at her hero costume. _Every time I see this costume…it reminds me that I'm not a hero, after all…I couldn't save Tadashi…I couldn't save Nathan…maybe…I shouldn't be a hero anymore…_

With that decided, she got dressed and sent a text to Hiro, asking to meet the team at the café. Hiro agreed-and said he was glad she was feeling better to get out. _Hmm…'better'-no, not at all…_

She arrived at the café, and saw the rest of the team there. They all came up for a group hug-an act that she greatly appreciated. Hiro said, "OK, Honey. We're here. The floor is yours."

Honey took a deep breath, and said, "Everyone…I have come with bad news. As of this moment…I am resigning my position with Big Hero 6."

Everyone looked around-but GoGo was the first to speak. GoGo said, "Honey, you can't!"

Honey said, "I'm sorry, GoGo. I have to."

Hiro said, "Are you sure, Honey?"

Honey then said, "Hiro…I have enjoyed my time on this team. But over the last few days…the pain and hurt…has become too much to bear. And if someone else that I loved and cared about died…I couldn't take it. Twice… _twice_ …I watched someone I loved die…"

Hiro exhaled, and said, "OK, Honey…if you want to do that…I understand. I understand where you are coming from…but with this threat that Maximus poses…we need all the help we can get."

Honey said, "I know…it's just…after everything that's happened…I just want to get away from this hero stuff."

Hiro came up to the taller woman, and embraced her. He said, "Good luck, Honey. We will miss you…but we know your heart isn't in this right now. But if it ever comes back…we'll be waiting."

Honey then turned, and walked out the café…out of Big Hero 6…and into the unknown…

* * *

 _There was the aftermath! It looks like Honey has left the team…and Pyros and Droghon have another crisis to deal with…what's gonna happen next time?_

 _Comment, fave, and follow?_


	9. Chapter 8

_A new chapter brings new developments…so let's see the developments unfold!_

* * *

Inside the frozen fortress-Maximus looked upon several monitors. A side door opened, and two men walked in. Maximus said, "Is the cannon ready yet?'

One of the men said, "Yes, sir. Per you instructions…we have the beam at 50% power."

Maximus said, "Good. Within the hour, I will address the leaders of the free world. I will make my demands…and show them the weapon's power." He then said to the two men, "Continue to monitor the weapon's progress."

Meanwhile…in a different area of the fortress, Droghon the Dragon Knight headed to one of the private chambers. He opened the door-and saw Lucia-the Trans-Human called Pyros-siting on a mat. He smiled at her, and asked, "What are you doing?"

She returned his smile, and replied, "According to these books, something useful to do to prepare for the birth is a breathing exercise called Lamaze." She noted his expression had changed, and she asked, "Is something the matter, love?"

Droghon said, "Lucia…I am sorry…everything concerning this child you have done…I have not done anything to aid or assist you."

Lucia said, "Well…I should be upset with you…but I cannot. This is something we are both going through for the first time."

Droghon said, "Well…can I help you with this exercise?"

Lucia said, "Of course…" Droghon said, "So what do I do?"

Lucia said, "Sit behind me…just like that." Droghon sat behind her, and placed his hands on her knees. He then said, "So what do I do now?"

Lucia said, "I will breathe...and you coach. Simply say, 'Push!'….and I will simulate the pushing I will do when I deliver the child."

As they practiced their breathing exercise, Droghon said, "I have done something…I do not know if our rebellion will work…but I have found us a home."

Lucia paused her breathing, and said, "You have? Where?"

Droghon said, "A place called England. There are manors there many centuries old…I have found one where you and I and our child can live in peace. After this war…I wish to forever lay down my arms and not fight."

Lucia said, "You do?"

Droghon said, "My life…has been one battle after another. And I tire of fighting. And I found something better than battle. I found you."

Lucia said, "And we will be a happy family…you, me, and our princess."

Droghon exhaled-but said, "Princess? I thought we were going to have a little warrior…ha ha…but a princess of our own will be a blessing, as well."

* * *

Big Hero 6…was no more. One of its members-the brilliant chemist Honey Lemon-had decided to resign from the team. She met the team at the Lucky Cat Café and broke the news to them. They had taken the news in stride.

And as Honey left-she heard a voice behind her. "Honey-wait!"

Honey turned to see Cass-Hiro's aunt-running to catch up with her. Cass said, "I heard you quit the team."

Honey said, "Yeah…after I lost another person I was in love with…"

Cass said, "Yeah…it is tough to deal with loss…"

Honey looked at the older woman-and felt Cass was a kindred spirit. They both felt the loss of Tadashi-but differently. Cass said, "When I became the boys' guardian-I tried to do my best for them. And seeing them grow up-it was like watching the two sons I could never have growing up."

Cass looked away, feeling the pain return as she relived that horrible night. She said, "And when Tadashi died…it was like that day I learned I couldn't have children…imagine learning someone who you raised like a son had perished in a fire."

Honey said, "Oh…Aunt Cass…that must have hurt so much…how were you able to cope with that?"

Cass replied, "By realizing that Tadashi would want us to mourn him…and then move on with our lives."

Honey said, "What? Tadashi wouldn't want us to forget him!"

Cass smiled at the chemist, and replied, "Moving on-isn't the same as forgetting about him. Hiro dedicated his life to following Tadashi's model of helping others. That's how we remember him."

Honey thought over what Cass had said…then Cass said something new. "So…Honey…if you're free…I could use someone behind the counter…if you're out of the hero business."

Honey said, "Sure. When do I start?"

Cass said, "Come in tomorrow at 10:30-right between breakfast and lunch. I'll get you set up and you can help during the lunch rush."

* * *

 _Back at Maximus' Fortress…_

Droghon had left to check on the progress of the manor restoration. So Pyros was in the fortress-researching more about the upcoming delivery of her child. A panel on the wall of her personal chamber chimed. She pressed the 'speak' button, and said, "Yes, Lord Maximus?"

Maximus said, "Please come to the main chamber. I wish to speak with you."

Pyros felt a sense of dread-she never met with Maximus alone. She reached into a side panel, and grabbed a wrapped bundle. She then headed to the elevator that would take her to Maximus' main chamber. As she walked towards the chamber, she saw two men armed with submachine guns. _Huh-never noticed those guys before,_ she thought.

The door to the main chamber opened, and Maximus sat upon his throne. He spoke, "Greetings, Pyros."

Maximus was civil enough, and Pyros spoke, "Lord Maximus."

Maximus said, "Lucia…tell me…where do you loyalties lie?"

Lucia cursed under her breath… _Man, he's direct…_ but she replied, "My loyalties lie with you, Lord Maximus."

Maximus said, "Oh? Then explain this…" He then displayed scenes of Droghon and Pyros together…and how they discussed rebelling against Maximus. Maximus said, "According to this...your loyalties lie elsewhere…perhaps with the Dragon Knight…your lover…and the father of your bastard."

Pyros drooped her head…but the grip on the package tightened. She said, "If you were to talk about me…or Droghon…I would simply dismiss those insults. But to call my child a bastard…" She then swiped the arm carrying the package in the air-and it revealed a sword nearly three feet long.

Maximus chuckled, and pressed a button on his throne. Several doors opened, and some of his hired troops poured into the room. Maximus said, "Set your weapons to stun-I need her alive!"

Pyros looked, and internalized- _6 armed troops. I got this…even with a baby…_ She extended her arm, and a wall of fire rose in front of her. She said, "Come on! Do your worst!"

The troops opened fire-but their pulse blasts were ineffective against Pyros' flame shield. She taunted, "That's the best you can do? My turn!" She then turned the wall into a sphere-then pushed it towards the troops. The flame sphere exploded-knocking the troops into the walls and the ground.

Maximus stood, and said, "I guess I must do this myself."

Pyros said, "Bring it on!" She took her sword-and with a quick snap of her wrist, her sword extended into a whip. She then twirled the sword by her side. Flames ran down the length of the weapon. She then fired a sphere of flames at Maximus-and the flames struck the massive leader of the Trans-Humans.

Maximus said, "What was that? Did you think that would do damage?"

Pyros said, "No-but it does create an opening for me to attack!" She then charged Maximus, and used her whip-sword to strike him. She then wrapped the whip-sword around his feet, and pulled. This surprised Maximus-and Pyros pulled, tripping him.

Maximus stood up, and said, "Impressive. I am in awe of your abilities. However…I am going to bring this fight to an end…" Maximus then lifted his arm up-and his entire body began to glow. He then extended his arm towards Pyros-and a portal opened in front of him. Then, several spheres of energy flew towards Pyros!

She brought up her flame shield-the spheres crashed against the shield, but the resultant attacks weakened the shield. Maximus then slammed his fist into the ground, creating a sphere of powerful energy. Pyros thought, _No…I cannot block that!_

The energy field struck Pyros-and she screamed out in pain. Maximus then gripped her around her throat, and lifted her in the air. He said, "Look upon me! You may be more than human…but I am even beyond you." He then threw her across the room, and she landed in a heap. Reflexively, she grabbed her abdomen and prayed, _Please don't let any harm befall my child…_

He then said, "Get up! Take her…to the 'breaking room'!" The troops grabbed the semi-conscious Pyros, and began to drag her away. They eventually reached a room-where there was a large metallic 'X' in the middle of the room. Maximus said, "Well, then…make her comfortable…or not…"

The troops restrained Pyros on the 'X', and Maximus said, "My dear…you are going to have a front row seat-to see me ascend to ruler of mankind!"

* * *

Over the next few days, Honey had developed a routine. She worked lunch and early afternoons with Cass at the café. It had gotten her mind off Nathan's death…and she even enjoyed working with Cass. She would see Hiro and the team…Hiro lived at the café, of course…and the team met to discuss the next course of action. And she'd look wistfully, remembering when she was a part of that group. _But…this is what I wanted…to get away from the hero stuff…_

Then…one night…after a tough day…Honey had volunteered to work dinner. And it was a very busy day. But busy days were always successful days. So Honey headed home. She changed into her favorite goofy-print sweats and t-shirt, and settled in for TV and dinner. She was so exhausted…she fell asleep with the TV on…

…and was awoken by someone calling her name… **Honey…Honey…Honey…**

Honey looked around, and said, "Who's there?"

The voice replied, " **Honey…you don't remember this voice?** "

Honey lit up, and replied, "Nathan! Nathan! Is that you?"

A visage appeared before her-it was Nathan, clad in his armor. He said, "Yes…it is."

Honey said, "Is this a dream? If it is, I don't want to wake up!"

Nathan said, "I am between worlds. I have come to see you."

Honey held out her hand, and Nathan took it. But since he was an ethereal being…there was no contact. Nathan said, "Honey…I must tell you something."

Honey said, "Please, tell me anything!"

Nathan said, "I saw that you quit the team. You felt the loss caused by my death greatly."

Honey said, "Yes. And I didn't want to feel that pain again! That's why I gave up being a hero."

Nathan said, "Honey…my death was my choice. Because if you perished…the pain would have been too great for me. But it was too late for me…"

Honey said, "But we were going to have a new life…"

Nathan said, "Honey…my time is limited here. Maximus is planning to use his weapon against the world. And your friends will need your help."

Honey said, "But…after what happened…I cannot do it. Your death…"

Nathan said, "Is it fair to endanger the lives of millions for just one man?"

Honey said, "But you weren't one man! You were the one I fell in love with! The one whose loss caused me so much pain…"

Nathan said, "I understand. I must go…"

Honey said, "Do you have to leave?"

Nathan said, "I do."

Honey sat up, and looked around. She was in her living room…watching TV. She sighed… _It was only a dream…_

The TV flickered…and a massive being clad in armor appeared on the screen. The being said, "Greetings, humans. I am Maximus…and I am the ruler of your world. I have prepared a demonstration…and an ultimatum. Behold-one of your world's cities-I believe it is Rome."

Honey watched the screen-while Maximus in his control room commanded, "Fire the particle weapon!" From the fortress, a beam of energy traveled into space. It connected with a satellite, and the fired down towards Rome. The beam detonated a mile above the city-pushing a surge of energy towards the city.

On the screen was a detonation whose force was the equivalent of 3 Hiroshima explosions. When the smoke cleared-the devastation and destruction was overwhelming. Maximus appeared on the screen. He then said, "Leaders of the world- _that_ was my declaration of war. And my weapon fired at only 50%. Imagine another of your cities being hit with full power!"

Honey could only stare in stunned disbelief at what happened. Maximus continued to speak-"I demand full surrender from every sovereign nation's leader…and to declare me Supreme Ruler of Earth. Each of you will still control your own countries…but you will all be under my control. I will give you 6 hours to consult. And if you have not agreed-my weapon will fire again. And more of you will suffer! That is a promise!"

The screen flickered, and a news report was now on, detailing the destruction of Rome…and the millions of casualties. And she knew that Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 saw it, as well. _Six hours…and another city will be destroyed…_ She walked to her closet, and knelt down. She grabbed a box, and opened it. Inside was her hero costume. She then put it on, and thought, _One more time! Nathan was right-I should not have put one man over the welfare of millions! I will be a hero again…and after that…I'll decide on my future…_

She grabbed her phone, and typed a message to Hiro- _Didja just see that?_

He responded- _We did. We're getting ready to meet with Fury on the HeliCarrier._

Honey then texted- _Got room for one more?_

* * *

 _And that's where this chapter ends!_

 _Comment, fave, and follow!_

 _AN: I do apologize fro the lack of HiroXGoGo in this story...but I plan to throw some in here...eventually...I hadn't realized this was going to center around Honey...but sine so many of you like this story...on it goes!  
_


	10. Chapter 9

_Get ready for the big, bada$$ battle! This saga is drawing to a close-who will win? Who will survive? And will I stop asking dumb questions? Read on to find out!_

* * *

Drake-the Trans-Human called Droghon-was enjoying drinks with his new neighbors in a tavern a short distance from his manor. There was a football (soccer for us Americans) game on TV…until the TV flickered. Drake stiffened when he saw Maximus' image on the screen.

He also witnessed the particle beam's demonstration. The city that had been struck-the destruction, the devastation… _and I would have been party to that! No…I must act…_ The other patrons were speaking in alarmed tones about what happened…unaware that Drake had left the bar and was planning on a trip to the coldest regions on Earth…

While this was happening, Hiro had picked up Honey and the team was now on the way to SHIELD's Helicarrier. Hiro said, "Honey…we all know what you've experienced. You didn't have to join us. We all would have understand."

Honey looked at Hiro, and replied, "Thank you-all of you-for being so considerate to me and what I have been experiencing. But when I saw that demonstration- I couldn't sit by and do nothing. I had to help."

Everyone fell into silence-until GoGo said, "Honey-are you re-joining the team? Or is this a one-time mission for you?"

Honey said, "I am not sure. Once we finish this-I'll know for sure."

Baymax said, "Hiro-we are approaching the Heli-Carrier. I am preparing to land. Please follow all landing protocol."

Once the SHIELD jet landed, Hiro and his team were shuttled to the Carrier's Command Center-where Nick Fury was waiting. Fury said, "As you can see…we are on a deadline. We have 5 hours and 43 minutes before Maximus fires his laser again. And we don't know the target."

Hiro said, "Yeah-and we want to know why you grabbed us for this."

Fury said, "We know you've battled the Trans-Humans." On the screen, several screens displayed images-images that were familiar to the team. Hiro said, "What's this? Have you been recording our battles with the Trans-Humans?"

Fury said, "You're too naïve. We've known about the Trans-Humans…for some time. We just didn't know when they'd act. We also were aware that they had a special interest in you, as well." Several other images appeared-and one made Honey hitch her breath. She saw an image of her and Nathan-the human alter-ego of Terrinos-dining at a restaurant.

GoGo noticed Honey's reaction, and she lightly gripped the chemist's shoulder. Honey turned, and nodded. GoGo said, "So…you were just going to sit back and let a sub-zero sociopath kidnap me?"

Fury said, "Calm yourself, Tomago. We were gathering intelligence on them-so we would know how best to deal with them if they became a threat."

Hiro then replied, "A threat? A threat to who? Because you didn't give a damn when they were a threat to us. We had to fight a guy who could create ice, a guy who was a localized lightning field, and a guy who could literally move the earth-and you didn't give us a heads-up about them-knowing they would come after us?"

Fury smiled and said, "You handled yourselves pretty well. Anyway, this isn't about the past- it's about the now. SHIELD has recruited you for this mission because of your experience against the Trans-Humans."

Hiro exhaled, and said, "Fine. We're your team. But we're doing this on my terms."

Fury said, "Not a chance. You think I want to risk something going wrong?"

Hiro said, "Well-my team and I will return to San Fransokyo-and you can watch the world burn."

Fury replied, "OK, OK…I don't have time to debate this. What do you want?"

Hiro said, "From you-nothing. I have the team…and we have everything we need. You keep out of our way, and let us handle the situation."

Fury said, "And if you can't?" Hiro smiled, and said, "We can…and we will."

Hiro then turned to the team, who each nodded towards him. Hiro said, "Alright. Let's move-we're wasting time. According to Fury's clock-we've got 5 and a half hours before Maximus fires his weapon."

As they were heading to the hangar, Baymax said, "Hiro-even with the SHIELD hyper-jet-it would take us nearly four hours to reach Maximus' fortress."

Hiro said, "Crap! You're right…unless…"

Wasabi said, "Unless what?"

Hiro said, "Baymax-how long would it take to outfit this jet for atmospheric entry and re-entry?"

Baymax said, "This Helicarrier has the appropriate components. It we were to all assist-we could have a jet ready in an hour."

Hiro said, "Alright-then let's get started!"

* * *

Droghon entered the frozen fortress that served as his home. Once inside, he noticed that he wasn't greeted by Pyros. Even in her condition-she would greet him with a warm kiss and embrace. He also noticed that the fortress was a hub of activity. He headed to his private chamber-maybe Pyros was waiting for him here. He opened the door-and no Pyros.

 _Hmm…she is not here, either…_ He turned-to see one of the soldiers Maximus had in his employ. Droghon said, "What do you want?"

The soldier said, "Lord Maximus wishes to see you. Now." Droghon said, "Very well. I wish to don my armor."

The soldier said, "Maximus said that that will not be necessary." Droghon said, "Take me to him."

On the way there, Droghon tried to hide his concern. _I have not seen Lucia since my arrival. But I'd better not let it known my concern for her…_ The door to the main chamber opened, and Maximus sat upon his throne.

Droghon knelt, and said, "Hail, Lord Maximus."

Maximus said, "You may rise. You have yet to see the demonstration of my particle beam."

Droghon thought, _I have seen it…_ but said, "Is it operational?"

Maximus turned to a screen, and said, "See for yourself." Droghon looked at a screen-and just like in the tavern-he saw the devastation and destruction of Rome. Maximus said, "And that was with only 50% power! Imagine what happens when the weapon fires at full strength."

Droghon-despite feeling sick to his stomach-replied, "That is impressive. The leaders of the world's nations must be in awe and fear of this weapon. It is only a matter of time before you claim victory. And that victory will ensure that the other Trans-Humans did not needlessly sacrifice their lives."

Maximus said, "Our victory is at hand…but there is another matter to attend to."

Droghon said, "What matter is that?"

Maximus activated several screens-which displayed Droghon and Pyros. Maximus said, "This is my favorite-you and her talking rebellion. Such a shame-after everything I have done for you both. This is how you repay me…"

Droghin turned to Maximus, and said, "Pyros-Lucia…where is she?"

Maximus said, "She is…here…" Maximus activated another screen-which displayed a sight that appalled and sickened the Dragon-Knight. Pyros had been restrained to a massive metallic 'X'. Her head was drooping-which caused her vibrant red hair to frame her face. And most concerning of all-Droghon noticed that Pyros' baby bump was even more pronounced.

Droghon said, "What have you done to her?!"

Maximus replied, "I wanted to determine the true nature of your relationship. Pyros did put up a good fight-but she was no match for me. I…'interrogated' her…but alas, nothing she told me was anything I hadn't already known."

Droghon felt his anger rising, and he said, "So you tortured a woman-a very pregnant woman, I may add-for information you already had? Why?"

Maximus replied, "I needed to know where her loyalties lay. But now-with this cannon…I do not need the Masters of the Elements…or you, either." Maximus then stood up, and emitted a massive wall of energy. The energy struck Droghon, and knocked him down. Maximus then said, "Take him. Reunite him with the flame-whore and his bastard."

Droghon was weakened, but not out. He said, "And I looked up to you like a father."

Maximus said, "Unfortunately, sons do things that disappoint their fathers."

Droghon spat back, "And fathers do things that shatter their children's faith in them. I shall make you pay…not just for the elemental Trans-Humans…not for Lucia or my child…but for myself."

Maximus said, "Not in this lifetime…you don't realize-compared to me…you are like the monkey, trying to grab the moon…yet you failed to realize the moon is but a reflection in the water." The soldiers then drug Droghon away-into the bowels of the frozen fortress.

* * *

Hiro looked at his handiwork. He had been a little too generous-it had taken the team nearly two hours of nonstop working to get the jet fitted. But they were all geniuses-and it came together fairly quickly.

Hiro said, "So, Baymax, what are your calculations?"

Baymax said, "For atmospheric entry, we need to hit 6500 miles per hour. Then we need to ascend. I believe that we can reach the Antarctic region within 45 minutes."

Hiro then said, "Alright, everyone. Let's get suited up. We'll need to use these suits to protect us both during and after atmospheric entry. Let's do it!"

The heroes boarded the jet, and Baymax said, "I am beginning takeoff. Please be seated and begin takeoff protocol." The jet then zoomed out of the Heli-Carrier, and zipped off. The jet gained speed-2000 mph…3000 mph…Hiro said, "Everyone good?"

The others gave him the thumbs up. Baymax said, "We are approaching out target speed. Beginning ascent now." The jet then began to ascend upwards…and Baymax said, "Activating thermal shield."

The jet continued upwards…and Baymax said, "We have entered the upper level of Earth's atmosphere. Adjusting position…prepare for descent and re-entry." The jet then began to descend-and Hiro said, "Let's hope we don't stall out on re-entry!"

Baymax said, "We have re-entered Earth's atmosphere. However, we are descending too fast."

Hiro said, "Can you use the front brakes?"

Baymax said, "I can…but that would only slow us down so much…"

Hiro said, "Fire them!"

Baymax did as Hiro asked, and the jet's descent began to slow. Baymax said, "We are slowing to an ideal speed. I have the coordinates that the blast originated from. It would stand that the laser is in proximity to the user."

Hiro said, "Good job, Baymax. Everyone-let's move out. We've got a planet to save!"

* * *

 _And that is where this chapter ends…next time, battles (I promise) and a resolution to all these loose ends!_

 _Comment, fave, follow!_


	11. Chapter 10

After a quick trip into and out of space, Big Hero 6 were now deep in enemy territory-on the Antarctic ice-plate, searching for Maximus' fortress. And the heroes had to hurry-Maximus was planning to fire his particle cannon onto another city. But once there-and geared up to protect them from the cold-they had a problem…

…"So how do we find Maximus' base?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro replied, "I'm not sure. We pinpointed where the laser fired from-but in all this snow, how do we fins an entryway?"

A female's voice called out, "Let me help you with that!" Hiro thought, _I only know of one person with that voice…_

Everyone turned-and saw someone wearing winter gear approach them. Hiro said, "Serena…how long have you been here?"

Serena said, "I have been waiting for you. I have been to Maximus' fortress…and know of a way we can enter without raising an alarm."

GoGo said, "Awesome! I was concerned we were going to have to trudge through the snow for hours…"

Serena said, "Well…if you cannot do it…I could always keep Hiro warm…besides…" She squeezed her bosom to emphasize her point-"… _I_ am better equipped for that job."

Within her cloak, GoGo felt herself turning red with anger. Hiro coughed, and said, "Serena…let's concentrate on finding Maximus' fortress, OK?"

Serena pouted, and replied, "Sure, Hiro. But if you're in need of warming…"

GoGo said, "He doesn't need you to keep him warm!"

Serena then said, "Ooohhh…your little minx has her claws out…"

GoGo muttered something, and Hiro came to her, and said, "C'mon, Go…she's just joking…I hope…"

The heroes fell into silence, following Serena as she led them through the snow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Droghon and Pyros were restrained in one of the rooms in the bowels of Maximus' fortress. Droghon looked upon his lover-and noted she had the appearance of a woman nearing delivery. Droghon called out, "Lucia…Lucia…"

She stirred, and said, "Drake…my love…you returned…"

Drake replied, "Yes…I would never abandon you. But I am sorry that this happened to you."

Lucia said, "It is not your fault. Maximus knew everything we had planned. And he tortured me…despite knowing what we had planned."

Drake said, "What did he do to you?"

Lucia said, "His men…beat me with a whip…and jammed a electric baton into my side. I had even heard them planning more…"

Drake said, "What more?"

Lucia said, "They wouldn't go through with it…because of my condition…but if I wasn't pregnant…they were going to take turns with me…and Maximus even implied he wanted a turn, as well."

Drake realized what she meant…and bitterly said, "And we all looked towards him like a father…we must escape this place. I fear that your delivery is imminent."

Lucia replied, "The stresses I have experienced have accelerated this process…but how will we escape?"

Drake said, "I can only hope that these hired men are just here for money…but I have a plan."

Moments later…Drake called out, "Guards! Guards! Hurry!"

The door opened, and three men-all armed with submachine guns-said, "What's the problem?"

Drake said, "Fellows- my lover is in pain."

They replied, "What's your point?"

Drake said, "Surely you would not be so unkind as to cause a woman who is very pregnant undue pain and agony?"

One of the men said, "How can we assist her?'

Lucia said, "Please let me off this cross-just for a few moments." The men looked at each other, and one-who must have been the leader of the group-nodded to his compatriots. One pressed the restraint-control, and it let Pyros off the metallic 'X'. She landed on her knees, and rubbed her ankles.

The guards looked at her, and one pointed his gun at her. He said, "Alright…that's enough. Back you go."

Pyros said, "Well…since I'm feeling so much better…" She spun-and flames surrounded her. When they dissipated, she stood-clad in her battle gear. She had red boots that stopped at her knees…a crimson red mini-dress that had small plates of armor over her vital areas…and red gauntlets on her arms. She crossed her arms-then extended them.

There was a burst of flames that knocked the guards back-and knocked them out, as well. She turned, and said, "Hold on, Drake…I'll free you." She grabbed then chains that restrained him, and then generated heat to melt the chains enough the break them.

With her heat and Drake's strength, the chains broke with little resistance. Drake said, "Now I need my Dragon-Mail. And we are going to make Maximus pay for betraying not only us, but the other Masters of the Elements."

As they used a little known-and well hidden- passages to elude guards, they eventually made their way to Drake's chambers. Drake pressed a button on a panel, and the panel turned- to reveal a massive suit of dark blue and black accented armor. And attached to the back was the Dragon-Blade-an ancestral sword his grandfather forged with dragon-flame.

Drake quickly donned the armor…before he heard the fortress' klaxons. He said to Pyros, "Do you think they discovered we've escaped?"

Pyros said, "I do not know…" Suddenly, they heard an explosion-and Droghon said, "That sounded like it came from the control room!"

Pyros said, "Should we go there?"

Droghon drew his Dragon-Blade, and held it aloft. He then said, "Yes. It's time to pay back Maximus."

* * *

As this was happening-Big Hero 6-following Serena the Siren-had found an entrance to the fortress. Serena said, " Here we are!"

Hiro said, "Here-where?"

Serena said, "The most accessible area of Maximus' fortress." They looked-and saw what appeared to be a 50-foot drop. Hiro said, "Huh...now we have to figure a way down."

Wasabi said, "Dude-the microbots! They can form a tether-and we can rappel down into the fortress."

Hiro said, "Wasabi-that's an excellent idea. Everyone-get ready!"

GoGo nodded-then spun her mag-lev discs. Fred spit out several blasts from his costume. Honey pulled out her Chem-Launcher, and Wasabi extended his plasma blades. Hiro said, "Baymax-release the microbots!"

Baymax opened the ports that housed the microbots-and several hundred-thousand poured out. Hiro tapped his helmet-and the microbots began to create a tether and a long rope into the fortress. Hiro said, "Alright-Wasabi-you're the biggest, so you'll go down first. Baymax will accompany you. Fred will be next, followed by Honey and GoGo. I'll be coming down last-I need to stay here to ensure the tether and rope are secure."

Wasabi and Baymax descended-Baymax used his thermal scan to ensure they wouldn't have any surprises when they got to the bottom. Baymax said, "We are clear. The others can come down." The others came down in their order. Finally, Hiro said to Serena, "How are you getting down?"

Serena said, "I have my ways…" She then ran towards the hole, and leapt in. She then transformed-into the red and black compression suit she wore as the Siren. She was heading head first towards the ground-but nearly ten feet up, she gracefully flipped and landed on her feet.

Hiro could only shake his head-before he headed down into the breach. Once there, he regrouped with the others. Serena said, "This is not an authorized way in…but we should be alright." They made their way to an access door…and they opened and went inside.

This area of the fortress was seldom used, and sparsely guarded. Until they reached the fortress proper-a guard on an upper level catwalk saw them, and said, "Intruders! Intruders have breached the fortress!"

GoGo threw her disc at this guard-and connected with a blow to his head. However-the guard was successful in calling reinforcements. Several guards poured into the area, armed with submachine guns. The air was filled with the sounds of the guards drawing back the loading breeches of their guns. Hiro tapped his helmet, and the microbots swarmed in front of the heroes.

The guards then opened fire-right into a wall of Hiro's microbots. The bullets harmlessly bounced of the shield. Hiro said, "Baymax-what are we dealing with?"

Baymax replied, "There are twenty armed men-they are in two rows of 10 men." Hiro said, "Alright, then. Honey-you have something for our friends?"

Honey pulled out her launcher, and said, "I thought you'd never ask!" She knelt near the wall, and Hiro commanded the microbots to open just a little for Honey to aim the launcher. Honey aimed, and said, "Fire in the hole!"

She then launched a cartridge of chemical explosives towards the guards-which had the desired effect. There was an explosion, and several of the guards were knocked down and scattered. Hiro looked around the wall, and saw the guards were struggling to right themselves. Hiro said, "Come on, guys! Here's our chance!"

Wasabi leapt over the wall, extending his plasma blades to two feet long slicers. He charged the gunmen, slicing the guns in half. GoGo zipped out, throwing her mag-lev discs and knocking the guards out. Fred used his suit's flame and electric bolts, and Serena-showed she was no combat slouch-she had a pair of kali sticks that she wielded.

Then-the group heard, "Cover your ears and watch your rears!" Honey fired another chemical blast-and the gang cleared out the guards. There was not as much resistant after this-and they found themselves outside Maximus' control room. Hiro said, "Alright-Honey…open this door, if you please."

Honey walked up to the door, and places several spheres of chemicals on the door. She then moved back, and said, "Alright-here goes!" She then fired a round at the spheres-which reacted and knocked the door down.

Maximus was sitting on his throne-which spun to greet the team. Maximus-in his booming voice-said, "Big Hero 6! I have waited for this moment!"

Hiro replied, "And so have we!"

Maximus said, "Hmm…you heroes…always the obstacle to a visionary. You have caused me much grief by your actions, Hiro Hamada."

Hiro smiled, and shared that smile with his team. He said, "Well, thank you. As a hero, I feel it's my duty to cause grief to villains like yourself."

Then-Hiro turned deadly serious. He said, "But there's one thing left. And that's to stop you."

As this was happening, Drake and Lucia came into the control room. They saw the scene, and Lucia asked, "Who are they?"

Drake said, "They must be Big Hero 6."

Lucia said, "Allies?"

Drake said, "If they are fighting Maximus-then yes, they are allies."

Then-Lucia felt a sharp pain run through her. She grabbed her abdomen, and said, "Drake…"

Drake said, "No…the delivery is happening?"

Lucia said, "It's starting…" Drake grabbed Lucia, and said, "Let's get you help!"

Drake leapt from the catwalk to the floor. The heroes saw him, and said, "Are you here to fight?"

Drake said, "No…I need assistance! My lover…is about to give birth…"

Maximus said, "Looks like you have you hands full, Big Hero 6!" Hiro said, "No… _you_ have you hands fulls! GoGo-you, Honey and Baymax are on baby duty. The rest of us-let's chop this tree down!"

Baymax grabbed Lucia, and she said, "Take me…to my private chamber." Baymax said, "Lead us there."

Lucia gave them the directions-and soon enough, they arrived, with Baymax helping Lucia get comfortable. She said, "Do you have experience birthing?"

Baymax said, "I have over 10,000 medical procedures within my systems. I am able to assist you with the birth."

Honey and GoGo said, "This is a first for us…"

Lucia said, "A first for you?"

GoGo said, "And this is your first baby, right? So we'll get along just fine."

Lucia chuckled, and said, "I do believe so…"

Baymax said, "You are beginning to go through labor now. But due to your advanced physiology, there is no timetable for your delivery."

 _And so…the final battle looms! And there's a birth on the horizon!_

 _Hey guys…just wanted to get this out…today-August 15-is my birthday! But I'm giving you this gift!_

 _Don't forget-comment, fave, and follow!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Well…are you ready? ARE YOU READY?_

 _Then…let's get ready to ruuuuuummmmmbbllleeee!_

 _(And let's not forget about the birth!)_

* * *

It had now come to this-in order to prevent Maximus from becoming the supreme ruler of Earth, Big Hero 6-along with Serena the Siren-had travelled to the Antarctic regions where Maximus' had a massive fortress.

Maximus said, "Come, heroes…and you will learn why you never oppose a god!" Maximus extended his arms, and the power he possessed could be felt by the heroes. He looked at them, and said, "Ahhh…Serena…my little songbird has returned."

Serena said, "No, Maximus. You deceived me-like the other Trans-Humans. You promised us a new world where we wouldn't be hated and persecuted…and instead, you've developed a weapon to enslave humanity!"

Hiro said, "How did you develop this weapon-without anyone knowing about it?"

Maximus chuckled, and replied, "You wouldn't believe what things you'd find in abandoned warehouses…and ships deep within the ocean. And it was rather easy to recruit scientists and soldiers for my cause. I have been developing this weapon for the last five years…and I had found others who had been shunned by humanity because they were gifted…like you Serena."

Maximus then laughed, and said, "It's not too late to join the winning team, Serena."

Serena said, "No…I will not join you. I came looking for acceptance…and I now realized I would never be accepted by you. But I found someone who accepted me…even loves me…and for him…and them…I fight!"

Hiro said, "Your smooth talk will not fool us. We have come to stop you…and that is what we will do!"

Maximus then declared, "Your bravado will not save you from death! But…" Maximus then raised his arm, and stopped the countdown. He said, "I would rather focus on breaking you-I can always wait on the leaders of Earth to crown me their new ruler…now…who wished to be first?"

Wasabi walked up, and said, "I'm tired of this guy's bragging and putting humanity down." He extended his plasma blades to their 2-foot long blades. Maximus said, "Interesting…let's see what you can do against me!"

Wasabi charged Maximus, leaping in the air and attacking with a powerful downward swipe. Maximus simply stepped to the side. Wasabi then swung his arm-blade backwards-and Maximus simply held the blade! Maximus then said, "So…this is the extent of your abilities? Pitiful…" He then lifted Wasabi off the ground-still holding the plasma field-then slammed his hand into Wasabi's chest. Maximus then fired a burst of his own energy=which sent Wasabi flying into the wall. Wasabi slammed into the wall, and landed in a heap.

Maximus turned to the others-and said, "So…who's next?" Fred said, "It's my shot!" Fred then leapt at Maximus, and selected one of his energy settings. He then fired several bursts at Maximus-who took the blasts without blocking! The blasts struck the armored Trans-Human-but had little to no effect on him.

Fred said, "Oh, crap! That's not good!" Fred then selected a different type of energy-and fired a beam of blue energy at Maximus. Maximus lifted his arm-then thrust his arm and hand into Fred's energy beam. The beam split and harmlessly dissipated. Maximus said, "That your best, whelp?" Maximus then drew his arm back, and swung his arm forward in an arc. A massive wall of energy travelled towards Fred.

Fred saw the wave of energy-and it moved so fast, he couldn't get out of the way! The energy struck the costumed hero-and pushed him back-past the others and into another wall. Fred then collapsed to the ground in a heap. Maximus said, "Well…it looks like you have had two up…and two down. And I have barely been challenged…"

Serena said, "Looking for a challenge? I've got your challenge!" She twirled her sticks, and charged Maximus. She stopped short, turned to Hiro and Droghon, and said, "Cover your ears!"

The two warriors barely did so, before Serena released a sonic scream. The sonic waves smashed against an energy shield Maximus reflexively raised. He looked at her in amusement, and said, "How did you retain your abilities? I thought…after your 'death'…your powers were gone!"

Serena said, "I am just full of surprises!" She then fired a sphere of sonic energy generated from her mouth-which struck the surprised Maximus and caused him to stagger. She ran in, and struck him in the midsection with her kali sticks. She then cartwheeled away-and in the process struck Maximus under his chin.

Maximus fell-but quickly rose. Serena stood-looking as Maximus rose to his feet. He said, "Impressive, my little songbird…you managed to strike me…but, alas-all for naught." Maximus then extended his hand-and used energy to trap Serena in an unbreakable bond.

The Siren struggled-which caused Maximus to laugh. He then said, "You struggle-like you struggled to find your place among the humans who would never accept you…" He reached out and gripped her around her throat. Serena then put her foot into Maximus' helmet, then pushed off.

As she stood and looked at Maximus, a voice called out, "No…I want this fight." Droghon walked forward, drawing his Dragon-Blade. Maximus said, "So it has come to this…"

Droghon said, "It has…the only way to stop you…you said my power was like a monkey trying to reach the moon-but failing because the moon is only a reflection…"

Maximus said, "Well, then…test me! Bring your power before a god!"

Droghon replied, "You are no god…To think that I followed your teachings…you taught us to hate humans because they were different…because we were above them…but what we should have done is instead of pushing them down-we should have been extending our hands to bring them up. There is so much they can learn from us…and us from them…"

Maximus roared, and charged Droghon with a weapon of his own-a massive scythe. Maximus said, "I AM A GOD! WHAT COULD THEY POSSIBLY HAVE TO TEACH ME?"

Droghon's sword and Maximus' scythe collided-and Maximus then pressed his advantage-with wide swipes he attempted to take Droghon's head. But Droghon was no slouch with his sword-as he deflected and parried Maximus' attacks. Meanwhile, Fred and Wasabi had recovered-and rejoined Hiro and Serena.

Fred said, "Well…we were outclassed…"

Wasabi added, "Yeah…how were we meant to battle him? With that level of power?"

Hiro said, "I don't know…but I know of something else we can do…"

Hiro said, "Let's take apart that cannon-I'm going to use my microbots to do a little sabotage. Serena-you know this place better than we do. So-take Wasabi and Fred and find the others. If there are scientists and armed men here-let's round them up. I know you're capable of handling that."

Serena nodded, and said, "Let's go, boys!" Wasabi and Fred said, "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Moments later…the group came upon the personal quarters…where a scream resounded through the area. Wasabi said, "I don't know what that was…"

Serena said, "Well…it came from this room!" They went to the door-and eased it open. They came face to face with Honey's Chem-Launcher. She brightened when she saw it was Serena and the others. Honey said, "Hey guys!"

Wasabi replied, "Hi…glad it was us…we could have gotten a face full of chemicals." Serena went to the bedside, and saw Lucia-the Trans-Human named Pyros-breathing. She said, "Lucia…dear…how are things?"

Lucia smiled, and replied, "Going as well as can be-considering I'm about to deliver a baby."

Baymax replied, "She is correct. She is now in the final stage-"

GoGo looked at the group, and said, "Why are you here?"

Serena said, "Hiro sent us to find you. He wants us to round up the scientists and stragglers. He is using his bots to sabotage the particle cannon. So…if he is the leader…you are the second…therefore, we await your order…Miss GoGo."

GoGo had noted there was no biting sarcasm in Serena's voice…GoGo said, "Baymax and I will stay here and assist Lucia with her delivery. Hiro has you on to because you know the layout-Honey will join you as an extra weapon."

Honey cocked her launcher, and said, "You've got it! Have launcher, will blow stuff up!"

Serena said, "Alright!" Serena patted Lucia's shoulder, and said, "Hang in there, girl!"

Lucia nodded, and resumed her breathing. Baymax said, "You are doing very well."

The others left as Baymax said, "The baby has entered the birth canal. Please bear down and push. We will count to ten-during this count, push as hard as you can."

GoGo said, "You can do it! Push!" Lucia inhaled-then exhaled and pushed. Baymax said, "Very good. Push again, please."

Lucia repeated, and Baymax and GoGo continued coaching and assisting. Baymax said, "The baby's head has crowned. Continue to push, ma'am."

Lucia did as Baymax said-then she released a cry of pain as the baby's head came out. Baymax said, "GoGo…I will need your help now. Grab a clean sheet, please."

GoGo went to a closet, and grabbed a sheet. As she was doing this, Baymax said, "Continue to push, and I will assist you by extracting the baby." GoGo returned-and Lucia, with one final push, pushed a new life into the world.

GoGo grabbed the baby, and Baymax said, "Congratulations…you are now a mother." The room was soon filled with the sounds of the baby crying. Baymax said, "I am scanning your child now…scanning complete. There appears to be nothing abnormal with your little girl. GoGo-give her the child."

GoGo-who had assisted-was beaming as she looked at the baby. She said, "Here you are…she's beautiful."

Lucia held her child…and said, "Hello, little one. Welcome to the world…you're going to love it. You've met Aunt GoGo…"

GoGo-at that, said, "Me? An aunt? But we're not related…"

Lucia said, "That is quite the honor…for someone who had done as much as you have. I do thank you for being here for me."

GoGo replied, "You're welcome." Lucia returned to the baby, and said, "That's right…you've got a host of uncles and aunts now…helping to make the world a better place."

GoGo said, "And how about the father? He should have been here…"

Lucia replied, "He has his fight…against Maximus…"

GoGo said, "And I'm going there now…Baymax-take care of these two. I'm heading back to the control room."

And with that, she zipped off…

* * *

The battle between Maximus and Droghon was fairly even-Droghon's power was enabling him to match blow for blow with Maximus. Droghon said, "Well-in my armor…I see we are a match."

Maximus replied, "That's why I had to meet you unarmored-like with Pyros. But the reason you are under me is because I have beaten you-all of you-in battle!"

Droghon said, "The others-they would have been no match for you. And you used underhanded tactics to get the better of Pyros and myself." At that-Droghon's Dragon-Blade pulsed…and the sword was covered with a light blue hue.

Droghon said, "Kryos…is this your doing?" He then saw the sword flash-a yellow pulse ran up the sword, then a green pulse. Droghon thought, _The others…they are imbuing my sword with their powers! Maybe I can turn this fight around!_

Droghon swiped the sword-and several bolts of lightning were released, striking Maximus. Maximus staggered, and said, "How is that possible? How are you able to harness their power?"

Droghin said, "I am unsure…but if it helps me defeat you…" He slammed the sword into the ground-and sent several shards of ice at Maximus. The ice froze him-but Maximus freed himself. Droghon then channeled the sword to create a massive stone wall to smash into Maximus.

While this was happening, GoGo zipped in. She saw Hiro, who said, "How did everything go?"

GoGo said, "Hey big guy! You're a dad!"

Droghon turned to GoGo, and said, "How is Lucia…and the child?"

GoGo replied, "They are both well…and are looking forward to being with you."

Droghon said, "Right. Let's finish this." He looked towards Maximus…who declared, "You cannot defeat me! I AM A GOD!"

Droghon replied, "No-beings of divinity do not experience fear…and now, you are fearful that I will win…and everything you have planned…will come crashing down."

Droghon charged Maximus, and both greater Trans-Humans resumed their battle. Maximus tried to press his advantage-but Droghon was able to keep pace. However, Droghon wasn't able to gain an advantage-even with his sword empowered by the spirits of the other Masters of the Elements.

Then-a voice called out, "Drake, my love! I am here!"

Droghn turned-to see Lucia-decked out in her Pyros battle gear. Maximus said, "So…the flame-wench has delivered her spawn…and now she wants to join the battle?"

Pyros smiled, and said, "I do…" GoGo said, "Umm…shouldn't you be resting? Especially after delivering a baby?"

Pyros said, "Oh…possessing an accelerated physiology allowed me to recover faster…and regain my powers faster, as well." She said, "Drake, my love…together we can defeat him…you are the dragon…I have the fire…"

She then sent flames into Droghon's armor…and he gathered the flames into his sword. He held the weapon in the air-as the flames ran up and down the sword. Maximus said, "Let's see what your new power can do…"

Maximus then swung his scythe-and Droghon, with a slash of his own, sliced the scythe in two. Maximus then leapt away-then gathered his power. He slammed his fist into the ground, sending a powerful shockwave towards Droghon. Droghon simply planted the sword-and the sword created a shield the nulled out the shockwave.

Droghon grabbed the sword, and threw it at Maximus. The sword flew with such velocity that Maximus couldn't avoid it-and the sword impaled him. Maximus dropped to one knee…

…but stood up, and pulled the sword out. Maximus then said "Boy…was that your best?"

Droghon said, "No…but it was enough. Hiro…your friends…?"

Hiro activated his communicator, and said, "Everything's done. Your scientists and soldiers are gift-wrapped for SHIELD-who are on the way here. And as for your cannon-consider it out of commission…"

Maximus said, "No! I will not be defeated like this! I will fire the cannon myself!"

Hiro said, "I wouldn't do that…" Maximus said, "I will destroy your home…and everyone you love…" The machine said, "Targeting…San Fransokyo…"

Hiro said, "Maximus…if you try to fire that laser…"

Maximus replied, "I AM A GOD! AND I DO NOT HEED THE ADVICE OF HUMANS! FIRE!" The cannon powered up-then, there was a massive explosion. Maximus turned, and said, "NO! THIS CANNOT BE!"

Hiro said, "I warned you…I had my microbots reverse the polarity-instead of firing a beam, it simply fired it-then returned it to the cannon. So your cannon is done…as are you."

Droghon held his hand out-and the Dragon-Blade returned to him. Maximus said, "Droghon…you wouldn't…not an old friend?"

Droghon approached Maximus, and said, "A friend? No…But you…" He then jammed the blade into Maximus-and used the sword to pin him to the wall. Droghon then broke the hilt of the sword, leaving Maximus pinned to the wall. Droghon said, "Hiro…tell you friends to abandon this place."

Droghon turned to the console, and typed out a command. At that, a number-10 minutes-began to run down. Hiro said, "Is that a countdown?"

GoGo swiped his head, and replied, "For a genius, you can be dense! Let's bail!"

It wasn't but a few minutes later that everyone had reunited…including the new family. Meanwhile, Maximus had pulled himself off the sword. He looked at the console, and saw the time running down. 10...9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Then, there was a massive explosion…followed by several other explosions…the heroes saw the base-and could hear several detonations. Hiro said, "Wow…"

Drake said, "Yes…that is the end of Maximus…and his depraved plans to enslave humanity."

Lucia said, "So…what now?"

Drake said, "Now…we will retire to the manor…and live in peace."

Serena said, "I am returning home, as well. My little one misses her mommy, as well."

GoGo looked at Serena-and wondered how a woman could go from seductress to nurturing mother like that. Hiro said, "Yeah…I agree. I'm ready to head home. And I'm ready for some time away from heroing."

 _And with that…this chapter comes to a close…and next time…all the loose ends are wrapped up!_

 _Comment, fave, and follow!_


	13. Chapter 12-The Finale

_Get ready-after that battle…now here comes the finale of 'The Trans-Human Saga'! Within this chapter, all threads will be connected, and loose ends wrapped up! So, read on!_

* * *

As Big Hero 6 watched, the fortress of the leader of the Trans-Humans, Maximus, detonated. Hiro asked, "Is that it? Is his threat over?"

Droghon-who was Maximus' second in command-replied, "Yes. He can threaten no one now."

The sounds of several engines caught everyone's attention. They turned to see several SHIELD transports, as well as SHIELD hyperjets. The jets landed, and the SHIELD operatives got out-all wearing clothing to protect them from the harsh environment of Antarctica.

They assembled themselves into two columns-then Nick Fury walked out of one of the jets. He approached Hiro, and said, "Well, Hamada-it looks like you were the right man for the job."

Hiro said, "I was successful-because of the men and women who assisted me. _We_ were the right team for the job." Fury then motioned, and the SHIELD troops loaded up the scientists and soldiers. Two of the SHIELD soldiers approached Drake and Lucia. Hiro said, "Wait…those two are with us."

Fury said, "I don't think so. At the minimum, they could be charged for aiding Maximus' plan-as a part of his group."

Hiro said, "And they broke from his group, and without their assistance, we would not have won. Besides…" Hiro pointed to Lucia, and her bundle, and said, "…would you really be so heartless to separate a new family?"

Fury exhaled, and said, "Lucky for you, I'm not all copper. Get the hell out of here, Hamada…before I change my mind."

Hiro and his team-as well as Serena and the new family-boarded the hyperjet. Baymax said, "Where shall we travel to?"

Hiro said, "Let's take Serena home, first."

Serena said, "That sounds so wonderful. And maybe…you can accompany me, Hiro? After all…we Greeks are renown for our…amorous abilities…"

GoGo came up…and grabbed Hiro's arm-fiercely…almost possessively, and said, "Hiro is not going to spend time at your place, Serena!"

Serena chuckled, and said, "Hmm…Hiro…that's some woman you have. Some advice…you better do everything you can to keep her…because she is doing everything she can to keep you."

Hiro replied, "Believe me…I will…and I do."

Meanwhile, Lucia-the Trans-Human known as Pyros-had retreated to the medical ward. It was a precaution-she had given birth just within the last 6 hours…and despite being an 'advanced' being-she had felt the effects after having her child. And so, she was resting in the ship's medical bay.

She had been accompanied by Honey-to whom Lucia had given her child. Lucia smiled, and said, "That's a good sign. She likes you."

Honey cooed at the baby, then turned to Lucia and asked, "How are you feeling? I mean, to go into battle after delivering a baby…that is extremely stressful…"

Lucia sighed, and replied, "It was…but I knew I had to help Drake. And I am happy that he has decided to give up battles to live a life of peace."

 _That sounds just like me…I gave up a life of heroing because I couldn't stand the thought of losing someone I loved…_ Lucia saw Honey's expression change, and asked, "Something wrong, dear?"

Honey said, "Well…I just…can I talk to you…woman-to-woman…?"

Lucia said, "Of course…but let me have my child…"

Honey passed the baby to Lucia-who pulled down the front of her dress to allow the baby to nurse. Lucia said, "Tell me…Honey, right? What is on your mind?"

Honey said, "How did you make your relationship work? Weren't you always concerned when Drake was in danger?"

Lucia replied, "Always. Tell me…Is this about Terrinos?"

Honey asked, "How did you know about that?"

Lucia said, "It was easy to piece together…after Kryos…we knew it was foolish to go after the same woman…I suggested that either Terrinos or Luminos target you…and I encouraged Terrinos that he should pursue a relationship with you…"

Honey said, "You? You put them up to it?"

Lucia said, "Please do not misunderstand me…When we came together…I could feel the despair Terrinos felt from being alone. I suggested that he approach you and try to form a relationship with you…not to break apart your team…but so he could at least be happy."

Honey then said, "He was…we were happy…and then…" She stopped-because reliving that day was difficult, and said, "…he gave his life to save me…and my friends."

Lucia said, "I will tell you something…Serena knows this…we also have a small power over life and death…maybe you will see him again…"

Honey said, "Maybe…"

* * *

The SHIELD jet reached its first destination-and dropped Serena off with her family. Afterwards, the jet headed towards England-to take Drake, Lucia, and their baby to Drake's manor. They dropped the new family off, and headed back towards San Fransokyo. Now it was just the rest of Big Hero 6.

Baymax-who was acting as pilot, replied, "Hiro-you have an incoming message from Nick Fury."

Hiro smiled, and said, "Sure. Put him through."

Fury's image appeared on the screen, and Fury said, "Hamada…Big Hero 6…the leaders of the free world thank you for what you did today. Obviously, SHIELD would have liked to recover the particle cannon."

Hiro said, "That weapon was too dangerous to allow anyone to use."

Fury said, "And we could have used to technology to develop something similar."

Hiro said, "Sorry, Fury…"

Fury said, "That's like you scientists types…you believe that your inventions are made for the greater good…and look at how easily they can be exploited."

Hiro exhaled, and said, "Anything else, Fury?"

Fury smiled smugly, and said, "Oh…the leaders of the world's nations wanted you to have a nice check…with several 0's…but I decided it would be better utilized in SHIELD's coffers."

Hiro said, "Really? You know what, Fury…you can keep the check. Because I've got something better."

Fury said, "Oh…you're going to give me that sappy speech about how your friends are better than money…please, Hamada…even you don't believe that."

It was Hiro's turn to smile-and Hiro replied, "I do have them…and they will be with me after you've spent up that check…but Big Hero 6 saved the world. That is something that will be remembered forever…and you can find someone else to do your dirty work."

Fury's expression changed-to one of disbelief. Fury said, "Look…Hamada…I mean, Hiro…isn't there something we can do? I'll arrange for your team to receive back pay! It's not about the Trans-Humans, right? We took care of that! Come on, Hiro…you were my best asset!"

Hiro said, "Fury…I am not an asset…my team are not 'assets'…we're men and women who risked their lives for you…for no gain…and now…you and SHIELD can choke on it." Hiro then disconnected the call-and turned to see the other team members. They all wore looks that ranged from shock to disbelief-that this 'kid' had told off the head of SHIELD.

Hiro said, "Hey guys…who here needs SHIELD's missions…or their money?"

No one raised their hand…Wasabi said, "I want to get back to improving my plasma prototypes."

Fred said, "Dude…you know my folks are loaded!"

GoGo added, "Well…aside from the incident involving my mag-lev wheels…the garage is a goldmine for me."

And Honey added, "I'm one of the top 15 at my chem firm!"

Hiro then said, "Well, then…that's that. Let's head home."

* * *

The first drop-off was Wasabi. He went into his apartment…and he heard, "About time you got home, baby."

The voice belonged to Ali-short for Allison. She had short fair skin and dark curly hair. And she was wearing one of Wasabi's dress shirts. He said, "Wow…I have to admit…when I bought that shirt, I only thought about how it looked on me."

She smiled, and said, "Well?"

Wasabi came up, and kissed her. He then said, "It looks good on you, as well."

She said, "Come. I made your favorite…and you can tell me all about you day."

After that, they dropped Honey off. She entered her apartment…and soon felt the crushing weight of loneliness. She took off her helmet, and sat on the couch. She heard a familiar, yet unusual sound-her cell phone was buzzing. She looked and saw a text message- _Hey Honey…you busy?_

Honey looked and wondered who was sending her a message. Only her friends had her number. But there was one other person who had her number. And she thought _…no…it couldn't be…could it?_

She replied back, _No…who is this?_

A few moments later, another message came back, _…come outside and see. PS. I'm sorry…_

Honey got up, and made her way outside. When she got there-she couldn't believe it. It was the same chiseled physique…the same short, curly brown hair…she half-walked, half-stumbled towards him, whispering, "Nathan?"

He replied, "Yeah…you can just call me Nate."

Honey came up to him, and grabbed him. She said, "It's…you're here…and real…flesh and blood real…"

Nate said, "Yes." Honey looked at him, with tears forming in her eyes. It was too much-so she did the only thing reasonable…

…she delivered a powerful slap to Nate's face. She then said, "How could you do that? Do you know how torn up I was over what happened to you?"

Nate said, "Of course. Don't you remember our conversation in your dream?"

Honey said, "Then…why didn't you tell me you could come back?"

Nate said, "Because I didn't want you to have false hope. I knew that Serena had done it…and I felt that we could do it, as well…"

Honey said, "That's what Lucia meant…"

Nate said, "And now that you've defeated Maximus…I am free to do what I want."

Honey said, "And what do you want?"

Nate said, "What we mentioned in the alley…a new life…a chance to start over…with you, Honey…if you will let me…"

Honey, ecstatic, said, "Yes! We both got a second chance!"

She then hugged him…and then, they looked into each other's eyes. Nate then leaned in…and gave Honey a kiss. He then said, "Is that a dream?"

Honey said, "Better than any dream ever!"

Hiro and GoGo were the next to be dropped off-and Hiro suggested they land at the Lucky Cat Café. Hiro had to re-assure his aunt that everything went well. Hiro and GoGo entered the café…and saw Cass sitting at a table, with a cup of coffee. She saw the heroes enter, and she got up and embraced them both.

Cass said, "I'm so glad you two are alright!"

Hiro replied, "We're good, Aunt Cass."

GoGo added, "Yep. We won…and we're no longer 'independent contractors' for SHIELD. Hiro told Nick Fury what for."

Cass said, "That's good. Now…why don't you sit down…and I'll make you some dinner?"

Hiro said, "That's great!"

Cass left for the kitchen, and Hiro said to GoGo, "Well…"

She smiled at him, and eagerly entered his embrace. She said, "Not a bad day's work, huh?'

He leaned in, and kissed GoGo. He replied, "Nope…not a bad day at all…"

Meanwhile, Fred was waiting for the SHIELD liaison. A black car pulled up, and a woman with short blonde hair got out. She said, "Well…SHIELD will be definitely glad you didn't wreck their jet…"

Fred said, "Well, Big Hero 6 thanks SHIELD for the use of the jet." He turned to leave, and the agent said, "Mr. Lee…I'm off duty…how about you tell me how you guys stopped those Trans-Humans?"

Fred said, "Sure!" The agent came, and put her arm in his. And Fred began, "It all began…in a warehouse just like this…"

* * *

In Rome…crews were there non-stop clearing the wreckage and damage from Maximus' attack. Several engineers were looking at the electronic infrastructure. One of the engineers said, "What an idea! We will put the entire idea in your hands, Mr. Blitzen."

Mr. Blitzen-who was in reality the former Trans-Human called Luminos- looked over the city and thought, _After everything that happened with Maximus…this is my chance to make right…_

And in the Swiss mountains…an alert had went up…two skiers missing…possible avalanche…There were teams and dogs looking…

…One skier said, "Please remain calm, Marie…I believe help is on the way."

The other skier said, "But what if it doesn't? I don't want to die!" Suddenly, the snow covering them moved. A voice called out, "Hold on! Help is on the way!" Soon, they saw someone digging them out of the snow. A hand reached in, and pulled them out.

Soon…the two skiers were warming themselves in a cabin. They had mild hypothermia-but with a warm fire and warm cocoa, they'd make a full recovery. The team-leader said, "I am amazed, Mr. Glazer. With your assistance, we have rescued over 2 dozen missing skiers."

He replied, "It's no problem. It's like I have this ability to find them once they go missing." The skiers came up, and gave them thanks. He turned to the window, and thought _I was led astray by the doctrines of Maximus…and now…I have a true purpose…to help others…I wonder if the other Trans-Humans got the same chance…_

* * *

It was a week later…and the gang met at the café. Hiro said, "So…we are no longer under Fury's thumb…so I'm going to offer you all a choice. You can remain on…or you can go do your own thing. So...who's in?"

Wasabi said, "Hmm…I'll stay on…in a part-time role, of course."

GoGo said, "I'm in…someone needs to keep their eye on you, Hiro."

Everyone chuckled at that, and Fred said, "Well, I've got nothing going on."

Honey sighed, and said, "Well…I wanted to walk away from all of this. And although I did enjoy our mission…my heart isn't in this anymore. I hope you understand."

Hiro said, "We do. And we hope that you don't forget about us."

Honey said, "I'd never forget about you guys." They all came in for a group hug, and Cass said, "Can I expect you in at 10:30 tomorrow?"

Honey replied, "I'm there."

Two days later…the gang were enjoying some free time…when Hiro's phone activated. He looked, and said, "Hey…someone stole a shipment of highly valuable high-tech components. I'm headed off to check it out."

GoGo said, "Count me in."

Wasabi replied, "Well…I guess I'll tell Ali I'm going to be late for dinner."

They got up…and a voice for the back called out, "Got room for one more?"

They turned-to see Honey had removed her glasses. She said, "I know, I know…but being a hero is so exciting!"

The group arrived at the warehouse…and Hiro said, "Alright, team. Let's go!"

* * *

 _And so…the curtain falls on the Trans-Human saga! So…what did you guys think? Good? Great? Meh? Also-I wanted all the heroes to have happy endings…and let's not forget, if Serena was able to return from 'death', it stands the other Trans-Humans did, as well…and the last part shows them doing something to help humanity! So I gave Luminos the last name of 'Blitzen'-which is a different spelling of 'Blitz'-the German word for lightning, and Kryos the last name of 'Glazer'-which is an English-changer of 'Glace'-the French word for 'Ice'. So…good thing? Or not so good thing?_

 _Anyways, comment, fave, and follow?_


End file.
